Tangled Emotions
by Sundragoness
Summary: The Blitz Team takes on a battle, but it's not a zoid's battle; it's a battle for their lives, lovers and.....children? Who's together and who's the enemy? Chapter Ten finally up!!
1. Prologue: Missing You

Tangled Emotions

By: Sundragoness

Prologue: C o n f u s e d

Rated: R (Violence, Sexual Content, Language, Suicide)

Disclaimer: I'm not creative enough to have created Zoids, think about it.    

AN: Hey newcomers!  Hope you guys like the short prologue, it's just to give a feel to the story.  Believe me, it gets better!  ^_^   So, Uh, be nice!  This is my first fic!  Enjoy!

'''''''''''"""""""""''''''''''"""""""""''''''""""""""""

**W**hen I think of you,

My mind becomes a tangle of emotions.

You make me feel so many ways,

Each contradicting;

Leading not to one conclusion,

But many,

To the point that I cannot pick my destiny,

Until I cannot breathe any longer,

Until I cannot feel any longer.

It hurts so bad inside,

Why do you toy with me like this?

Why must you create this jumble of feelings within me?

You felt as if you'd known me your whole life,

Only to realize I never knew you.

Not until that day,

That day when you told me how you felt,

I knew not what to say,

I couldn't say that I thought of you as only a friend,

But that's what came out,

And I wanted to take it back so bad,

But I was scared.

Scared to admit that I had felt the same as you.

My heart is a pathetic tangle of emotions,

Never ending pain,

Dismal,

Sad.

You think you're the only one who's been let down...

'''''''''''"""""""""''''''''''"""""""""''''''""""""""""

            Leena looked into the mirror.  Glistening tears ran down her face.  Bit was gone.  And not coming back.  She started crying again and flung herself on the bed.

'''''"""*''"""""""""*'''''''''""""""*""''''''"""""*""""'''''

That was an excerpt from my collection of poetry I wrote.  Hope to see you in the next chapter!

Preview for Chapter 1: Leena's pregnant!?  Harry's living with the blitz team?  Brad and Naomi are married?  What about Jamie?

Love ya, 

Sundragoness


	2. Welcome to my life

Tangled Emotions

By Sundragoness

Rated: R (Violence, Sexual Content, Language, Suicide)

Disclaimer: THERE'S A BIG BUG IN THIS ROOM!!!! *Runs around screaming*  HELP ME!!!!  Oh yeah, I don't own Zoids..DAMN!

A.N. Hello!  Nice to see some reviews!  I'll try to make the story more interesting, I know the prologue was a bit of a snooze fest!  Hope you like my first chapter!

''''''"""""""""'''''''"""""""''""""""''''''''''

Chapter 1: Uh oh!

            It was 7:00 Am on a gorgeous Saturday, and all was peaceful in the hover cargo of the Blitz Team.  Until...

            "Brad!  BRAD!  GET BACK HERE!  Have you been BRUSHING YOUR TEETH in the SHOWER again!?" A pretty angry brown-haired girl shouted.

"Naomi, hunny, don't be mad at me." Leena mocked.

 "Can-it Leena!" 

"Oooooooh Leena my sweeeeeeet!  I shall protect you from that foul-mouthed girl!"

"Harry...ugh." said and exasperated Leena.

"HEY!  WHO TRIED TO WASH THEIR CLOTHES?  THE WASHER IS ALL SCREWED UP NOW!" Yelled Jamie over the commotion.

'I wish Bit-oh god Leena, get over him!' She silently cursed.

"Good morn-oh what's the use, they aren't listening to me.." A sweatdropping Dr. Torros reasoned.

The day went as usual.  Brad and Naomi smooching on the couch, Harry following a ticked-off Leena around (declaring his love), Dr. Torros arguing with Dr. Leon over the vid screen,  and Jamie thinking up new strategies for the zoid battles.  Since Bit had left, they dropped down to class A warriors.  But even in all this regularity, they all missed the most obvious thing missing: Bit.  Bit piloting the Liger, leading them to 

victory, Bit and Leena chasing each other about stolen food, Bit being his cocky self.  There just wasn't, well, thrill anymore.  And of course, everyone noticed Leena's obvious depression.  She tried to hide it, but she loved him too much, and the gang knew it.  Since Brad and Naomi had gotten married, whenever they were around, you saw the longing in Leena's eyes for a love like that.

                                              """"""""''''''''''""""""""""'''''''''''"""""""'''"""""

|Flashback|

He slowly massaged her aching body.  It felt so good.  Warm hands, gentle motions, tender kisses.  Everything about Bit Cloud was sexy.  His wild blond hair, green eyes full of curiousity and love, his chiseled physique, and his romantic looks, words, touches.  Leena loved everything about him.  And nothing would spoil this passionate 

moment.  As their bodies moved in unison, their hearts beat harder, stronger...a hot kiss here, and loving touch there, this is what life was about.  Finding true love and grasping it.  Bit moved his hand from behind Leena's head and touched her where no one has gone before...Leena...Leena...Bit..BIT!

|End Flashback|

                                              """"""""''''''''''""""""""""'''''''''''"""""""'''"""""

"LEENA!  WAKE UP!" Brad yelled in her ear.

"AH!  Brad?  What the-"

"You fell asleep.  You were shouting out 'Bit!  Bit!  Fuck me harder!'" He smirked.

"WhAt!?" Leena screamed, her face flushed and her body sweating.

"Just kidding." 

"Uh, GRRR BRAD!"

|Later|

'I wonder why I keep dreaming about Bit and me like that.  Ahhh, Bit.  I'm so sorry.  If only I had been true to my feelings.  You were so open.  I'm a coward.  A damn coward.  I should die for what I did.'  "Ugh-" Leena squirmed.  "Oh, I feel so sick!"  Leena ran to the bathroom as fast as possible, her whole body shaking as she open the toilet and threw up.  

            "Jamie!  There's someone here to see you!" Shouted Dr. Torros.

"For me?  Really?  Who is it?"  He inquired.

"Oh, a fat old man wanted to sell you old strategies."

"Huh?  I don't need-"

"Just go!"

"Fineeeeeeeeee." Jamie Sigh.  'Doc is so weird sometimes...' *Sweatdrop*  Jamie opened the door, and was about to say 'I don't want your crappy strategies', when he looked up an saw someone COMPLETELY different from a fat old guy.  In fact, before him stood the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life.  She had long, flowing silver hair, and soft brown eyes.

"Hullo.  My name is Lioko.  I'm here to speak with the strategist for the Blitz Team, which I assume is you."

"Uh, yes.  (hehehe, he's nervous ^-^)  Um, uh, I, I, my name is, um, a, er, Jam, Jam, uh." He said flustered.

"Well hello Jam, it's a pleasure." she said, extending her hand.

"Uh, my name's Jamie.  Sorry.  It's a pleasure also." he said as he carefully grasped her hand and planted a small kiss on it (rather embarrassedly might I say).

            A few days pass, and Lioko is staying with the Blitz Team.  She was sent from the Zoid Battle Commission to assist Jamie with his strategy; all teams were sent an extra strategist (new rule).  They worked well together, but Jamie always got SO nervous around her!  

"Brad."

"Yeah Jamie."

"I think. I think I like Lioko."

"Really.  Well, a blind person could tell that."

"Oh, really!?  Oh, I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be.  She's pretty.  I think you two would go together well." 

"Wow, you've gotten really kind since you and Naomi have gotten hitched."

A faint pink tone creeps up Brad's face.   "Nonsense.  I'm strong—and manly."

Jamie sniggers, then walks away from a peeved-and-embarrassed Brad.  I suppose we know who's boss in that relationship! ^_^ 

            Leena has been keeping secret to herself; she thinks something serious is wrong with her.  She finally confronts her father when it gets too bad, and she misses her period...

"Dad."

"Ya."

"Um, I don't feel so good."

"Oh, well go to bed and get some rest.  I've heard you roaming around at night lately."

"Well, that's part of what I wanna talk to you about.  I've been sick.  Really sick."

Doc straightened at this.  "What's the matter Leena?"

"Um, I think I should go to the doctor.  I'm not sure what it is."

|At the Clinic|

            "Leena Torros." The receptionist called out.  Leena walked with her into a little room in the back.  "The doctor will be with you shortly."

"Alright, thanks."

|45 Minutes Later|

            "Well, Leena, you're definitely sick."  The doctor looked at her notes.

            "I am!?  How bad is it?"

            "Leena, you're pregnant."

                                              """"""""''''''''''""""""""""'''''''''''"""""""'''"""""

Dun dun dun!  End of Chapter 1!  What's gonna happen next?  Who's baby is it?  Does Jamie get over his nervousness long enough to ask Lioko out?  Will Brad ever stop brushing his teeth in the shower?  All of this next chapter! 

Love ya,

Sundragoness


	3. I'M WHAT!?

Tangled Emotions

By Sundragoness

Rated: R (The usual..Violence, Sex, Suicide, Language)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Matchbox Twenty (Although, I wish I did own Rob Thomas) ^_~ You already know I don't own Zoids (Right?)  I wish I owned Bit...*drools*  Pardon me..

''''""""""""'''''''""'''''''""""""""'''''''""""""""'''

Chapter 2: How?

"Yes there's times I've been afraid

                        and there's no harm in that I pray

                        cuz I'm more frightened everyday

                        someone will take the hope I have away..."

                        --Matchbox Twenty--

"I'm...pregnant."  Leena gasped.  It just wasn't right.  It couldn't be true.  It's just not POSSIBLE.   "Doctor!  It can't be!  I can't be pregnant!" She pleaded.

"Well, you are.  Just because you don't want to be pregnant doesn't mean the baby is going to go away."

"I, I-" She couldn't even begin to imagine how this happened.

"Do you know who the father is?" The doctor inquired.

"I, um...no." She replied.  She was still a virgin!  Oh no, she wasn't...there was that time she and-

"Well, I suggest a blood test on the baby as soon as it is born."  Said Doctor whats-his-face.  Leena was aghast.  Was he really the father!? What will dad say when he finds out?  What would the baby look like?  What will everyone say?  

|At Home|

            Leena still hadn't told her father what her sickness was, but the Doctor made her promise she would tell him that day.

"So Leena, how ya feelin'? Jamie asked in his most sympathetic voice (god almighty, Lioko was standing next to him.  Gotta look good for the chicks).

"Um, pretty good.  I don't feel so bad anymore.  Hey, could you get me some ice cream and-(no Leena, that's way too obvious...no pickles..)..uh, just some ice cream."

"Sure, whatever you want."

"Oooo, I'll go too." Lioko said, wanting to help.

"Well, the one good thing about Leena being sick is that she doesn't have the energy to be a bitch."  It was Brad.  Of course.  Leena's face turns an angry red, but quickly turns pale when the sudden urge to vomit surfaces.

"Brad!  Take me to the bathroom!  QUICK!"

"ACK!  ARE YOU GONNA PUKE!?"

"BRAD!"  Brad runs over to Leena and drags her to the bathroom.

|A Minute Later|

"Oh Leena, I have your ice cream!" Jamie clambers into the room.  "Argh.  She's gone!" *Jamie tears up* 'All that work for nothin'

"Oh, it's okay Jamie.  We can eat it.  Together." Lioko smiles.  Jamie's heart melts into a puddle. (cute!)

            It's been two months since Leena first found out she was pregnant.  She's three months pregnant.  Her belly is beginning to show a little bit.  Leena is going to the store to pick up various items such as wheat bread, milk, fruit, etc.  She decided healthy stuff would be best for the baby.  She had kept her promise to the doctor and told her father about her pregnancy the day she got back from the clinic.  He actually took it fairly well.  He only passed out twice.  ^-^  She made him promise he wouldn't tell the others until she was ready for them to know.  '*sigh*  I wish I didn't have to keep this to myself.  Pretty soon I won't be able to hide it.  My belly will noticeably swell...in time...'

            "Oh Naomi!  Have you seen my black and blue checkered boxers lately?" Brad asked.

"Yeah, I'm wearing them." 

Brad stared at her open-mouthed.  She still surprised him sometimes.  "Well, can I have them back?  I wanna wear them today."

"Only if you can get them off me." She answered seductively.

"Whew."  Brad chased Naomi into their room.

''''""""""""'''''''""'''''''""""""""'''''''""""""""'''

"Hey Leena!  Wait up!"  It was Harry. 

"What do you want?" She said, rather snootily.

"Leena, I know why you've been sick lately.  You can't hide it from me.  You're pregnant."  Harry had a solemn look on his face, and it made Leena cry.  He knew.  "And Leena, it's okay.  I would...um...--Will you marry me?" Harry bent down on one knee and held out an absolutely beautiful ring.  

"Harry-" Leena stopped crying and hugged him.  She wasn't alone.  Not really.  And Bit will never come back.  It's time to move on.  So in a shaky voice, she replied "Yes, I will."

            They decided on getting married in two years.  That would give Leena plenty of time to recuperate from the pregnancy, and also give them a lot of time to plan the wedding.  'Well, Harry is a nice guy deep down.  I can get used to loving him.  Bit is history.' Leena constantly told herself.  'Besides, I think the baby is his.'

            The next day, Naomi came storming out into the living room of the hover cargo.  "I NEED FOOD!  GIVE ME PICKLES AND ICE CREAM DAMMIT!"

            Everyone looks at her.  Brad falls right off the couch.  Is Naomi pregnant too!? 

''''""""""""'''''''""'''''''""""""""'''''''""""""""'''

End of Chapter Two!  Sorry it was so short, I just want to move on to a different part of the story in the next chapter!  Please review!  Oh, and this is a Bit and Leena fic, just wait. ^_^

Love ya,

Sun-chan Y


	4. Life, Love, Loneliness

†angled Œmotions

By: Sundragoness

Rated: R (Violence, Sex, Suicide, language)

Disclaimer: Bad boys, bad boys, whatchya gonna do when they come for you!  (Theme from C.O.P.S.)  I LOVE IT!  Oh yeah, you know the drill.  Uhm..I unfortunately do NOT own Nine Days either...*cries* CRAP!  DAMN!  SHIT! Sorry...I don't own Shania either, though I don't care about her so much.

""""""'''''""""""'''''"""""''''''''''"""""''''''''''''''''''''""""""""""

Chapter 3: Life, Love, Loneliness

                        Here I am, there you are

                        We're so far apart

                        Let's pretend that I've never been

                        In his hands, in his heart

                        Can't we just start

                        All over again?

                        --Shania Twain--

            Leena looked out the window of the bedroom she now shared with Harry.  And she did what she hadn't allowed herself to do for months.  She thought about Bit Cloud.

            Bit was an empty man.  He had never felt so lonely, it had been nearly six months since he left the Blitz Team.  Now all he remembers is that one night of wild passion he and Leena had shared.  It was mind-blowing.  They were two insane teenagers on a hell-bound path.  It was great.  Her soft skin, sweet scent, the sweat, the friction between their bodies, her unsure kisses...his whole body quaked from the tension.  Then the day after, he told her he loved her.  She looked at him in a strangled way, and quivered.  Averting her gaze, she told him she didn't love him.  And his whole world shattered.  

                        I want to crawl inside your womb

                        I want to watch the rose on your cheeks bloom

                        I want to be the face in the moon

                        and watch the stars spin around your room

                        to watch the leaves grow with you is out of question

                        i walk into this summer all alone the usual session

                        you feel your instinct then you act but was it your intention

                        to leave me down and broken now you've ended our ascension

                        but that was then I learned to live without you far within

                        'cause now I wanna be

                        where you sleep

                        where you laugh

                        where you breathe

                        and i hate to say i still sway 

                        green your eyes gone away

                        should i feel some closure

                        i deserve that at least

                        and would you be so kind to show reasons for your release

                        you woke me up from a distant past i left behind complete

                        the message that you sent that night now falls to bittersweet

                        was it me?  My honesty you fail to show

                        i never know

                        it wasn't me who made the call

                        was it me?  My honesty you fail to show

                        i never know

                        do ya think i'd ever lead you wrong?

                        just know i'll save all of our moments that we are

                        someday you'll wish you never...

                        --Nine Days--

""""""'''''""""""'''''"""""''''''''''"""""''''''''''''''''''''""""""""""

Bit walked into the little diner.  He moved past a couple with a child and up to the counter.  "'Scuse me!"  

"Can I help ya?" An overweight lady in stained clothes asked.

"Yeah, I'd like a cup of orange juice and a muffin."

            "Alrightly, be back shortly."  Bit sat down in a booth near the window.  His life really was down-spiraling.   He hadn't taken a bath in like a week, and hadn't shaved in a month.  His hair had grown a little wild, but he didn't care.  

            "Here ya are hun.  Say, why so blue?" The lady asked.

            "Thanks.  Well, I just haven't been too great lately.  I'm outta a job and I wander the desert in my Liger and I lost the only girl I ever cared for.  I haven't showered in a week, and I'm tired."

            "Oh."  She walked away.

            'Not even a bored person like her wants to listen to me.  It's too depressing...'  Bit ate his small breakfast and paid his money, leaving a 25cent tip for the big lady.  He left the Diner, ready to look for work.  "Hey Liger, ready to go scouting?"  Liger let out an affectionate roar, and they headed off.

            After a few hours of roaming, Bit fell asleep.  Liger noticed and turned in the opposite direction.  Liger knew what Bit was missing, and as a buddy, he was going to bring Bit back home where he belonged.

            Bit woke up from a nasty dream about killer french fries when he noticed Liger's change in direction.  "Liger, buddy, what are you doing?"  Roars erupted from Liger's mouth, but Bit didn't have to ask to know where Liger was headed.  There was a picture of Leena up on the main screen that Liger had materialized.  Bit yelled furiously at Liger, but Liger would not change his path and destination.

""""""'''''""""""'''''"""""''''''''''"""""''''''''''''''''''''""""""""""

                        Leena was outside with Harry linked on her arm.  She was fully showing her pregnancy now, and Harry was rubbing her tummy.

"Oh, my Leena is so cute when she's pregnant!" Harry gushed.

            "Oh yeah, well do you wanna be pregnant!"  Leena shouted.  She didn't feel cute at all in maternity clothes.   Naomi laughed, but Brad reminded her that in a few months, she'd look the same.  The ultrasounds showed that Leena and Harry were having one healthy little boy, but Leena hoped he wouldn't be like Harry.  *snicker*

            "Hey, what's that?" Jamie asked Doc.

            "I dunno, looks like a zoid."

            "It looks like...LIGER!" Brad yelled, shocked.

            Leena froze.  Bit?  Coming back here?  OMG!

            Liger approached the group and released Bit from the cock pit.  He jumped down, with his "Hey guys."  and his mouth fell open when he saw the scene before him.  Brad and Naomi holding one another, Jamie and some girl holding hands, and...!  Leena and HARRY no less, arms intertwined, and Leena looking very large.  Not just large, PREGNANT.  "Oh. my. god." Bit quivered.

""""""'''''""""""'''''"""""''''''''''"""""''''''''''''''''''''""""""""""

End of Chapter Three!  Dum dum dum!  Now go review! ^_^

Love ya, 

 YSunny-chan       


	5. No More Sadness

Tangled Emotions

By: Sundragoness

Rated: R (Violence, Sex, Suicide, Language)

Disclaimer: I own Celine Dion, Enrique Iglasias, and Nine Days!  Just kidding!  Or am I?  

A.N.: Hello everyone!  It's nice to see all of your reviews!  They're all so awesome!  I love reviews!  And it's fun to write about cuties like Bit and Leena.  And since you're all dying to read chapter four, I suppose I can stop talking.  ^_^  So, without further ado, chapter Four!

""""'''''""""""""''''''""""""""''''''''''''''''""""

Chapter Four: No more sadness 

(We left off where Bit has just come back to find Leena pregnant, holding hands with Harry, a wedding ring on her finger.  The attraction between Jamie and Lioko is apparent, and Brad and Naomi are married, Naomi is pregnant also.)  There is a little intro in the beginning telling about Jamie and Lioko's relationship.  It takes place a couple months before the main part of this chapter.

|Off in Jamie-Land|

            "Lioko, will you marry me?"

            "Jamie, you're great...but I can't."

            "You-you can't?"

            "No. Jamie, I'm in love with someone else."

            "WHO?"

            "I...I love Brad!"

            "But Brad's already married to Naomi!"

            "I know that.  Brad and I are running away together."

            "You can't!  Don't leave me!  Lioko!  LIOKO!  I thought love conquered all!"

            "Not yours Jamie."

            """"'''''""""""""''''''""""""""''''''''''''''''""""

            "Lioko!" Jamie woke up screaming in his mind.  Ah...It was just a dream.  Jamie looked to the other side of the bed.  Lioko layed there sleeping like an angel.  'She's the most beautiful thing in the world.' Jamie thought.  He looked at the clock.  3:30 am.  That was about the time two weeks ago he and Lioko first 'got together'.  He thought of that night.  

|Flashback|

            "Jamie!  Come over here and look at this!" Lioko shouted from across the hall.  Jamie walked from his room into hers.  She was on the balcony (don't ask how a balcony got there.) looking at the stars.

            "Hey there.  What are you looking at?" He said in his adorable voice as he walked out onto the balcony.

            "Well, I wanted to show you something.  Look right there." She pointed at a star that was shining a little brighter than the others.  "I named that star Jamie."  She blushed and giggled when his face turned a fire red.

            "Wow Lioko. No one has ever done something like that for me."  Lioko smiled.  His grey eyes looked so beautiful in the moonlight.  'It's like I can see his soul, as pure and loving as those pools of grey.' she thought.  

            "Lioko."

            "Yeah."

            "You are the most thoughtful person I know; You always make me feel good. I wish we could stay here forever."  He put his arms around Lioko from behind.  He knew this was who he wanted to be with.  

            "Jamie-I think I'm falling in love with you." She whispered as she bent her head to the side to kiss him on the cheek.  Her kiss sent chills up and down his spine.  Her kisses were like a sweet fire sweeping through him.  She was Venus, Aphrodite, and every other enchanting goddess.  

            "I think I fell in love with you." Jamie replied, turning her around and pulling her into a sensual kiss.  A growing roar filled Jamie's ears.  He was flying, high above the ocean, Lioko at his side.  No, he was on top of the world, out in the sea of constellations.  Then high on a mountain.  In a rainforest.  Their love could take them anywhere.  Jamie finally broke the kiss when he realized he needed air.

            "Stay with me.  Forever." He panted.

            "Oh Jamie!" Lioko flug herself around his waist.  He smiled and whisked her off her feet.  Lioko giggled with laughter as Jamie picked her up and set her on the bed.

""""'''''""""""""''''''""""""""''''''''''''''''""""

            He and Lioko had been sleeping together ever since, inseparable.

""""'''''""""""""''''''""""""""''''''''''''''''""""

                        If I could change anything then i would change everything

                        these bitter days shall remain

                        but while you're still near

                        i'll try anything

                        and i'll say all the things that you said you wanted to hear...

you can be a million miles away from me

                        you can be kissin' another man's lips

                        but I'm your man

""""'''''""""""""''''''""""""""''''''''''''''''""""

                        "I...........h-  hi everyone." Bit glanced around the group, taking in all the changes.

            "Well hello Bit!  Nice to see you again!" Doc greeted.  

            "Hey Doc.  So, uh, god-"  Bit turned around and was preparing to jump into Liger's cock pit and take off.  He wasn't wanted here anymore.  Clearly Leena had moved on. 

            "No!  Bit, don't go!"  Leena screamed.  But Liger closed the door to the pit, and Bit slammed his fist down.  

"Dammit Liger." Bit cursed under his breath.  

            "Why do you care Leena!?  You never wanted me here in the first place.  Just let me leave with my dignity." Leena turns around and runs inside the Hover Cargo, her eyes threatening to let tears spill over.

            "How DARE you talk to my Leena like that!?  And you two never had anything!  Leena loves me!  We're engaged, and she's carrying MY child, not yours Bit Cloud!" A seriously ticked-off Harry screamed.

            "Go fuck yourself Harry!" Bit screamed.  He had had just about enough of that loser.  Harry storms away after Leena.

            "Bit-" Jamie started, but was silenced by Lioko.

            "Bit, why don't you stay with us for a while.  It'll be nice to get re-accuainted." Doc offered.

            "No, I'm just fine.  I'd be a burden." Liger roared at this, clearly telling Bit there was no way he was leaving so soon.

            "I think Liger is telling you otherwise.  Jamie, can you and Lioko set up a bed for Bit?"

            "Sure Doc, let's go Lioko." 

            "Come on Brad, let's go pick up some groceries.  We want to eat a nice dinner tonight." 

            "Yes master Naomi..." 

            Doc looked at an exasperated Bit, but said nothing.

            "Doc, I can't stay.  It'll be too awkward."

            "Oh come on.  For old-times sake?" Doc pleaded.

            "But Leena!  She doesn't want me!"

            "Bit.  Leena is a complicated person.  She says one thing, yet means another.  I should tell you this, but she cries your name at night, not Harry's.  She loves you."

            "Well that doesn't mean a damn thing if she can't tell me!  Besides, she's engaged, and pregnant.  Can't change things now."  Doc and Bit started walking toward the hover cargo.  They agreed that Bit would stay the night, but in the morning he could do whatever he wanted.  Liger agreed. ^-^  

|Dinner|

            "So um, what did you all do while you were gone?" Jamie asked.  Leena bit her tongue.  She really hoped Bit wasn't fooling around with someone. 

            "Um, not a whole lot.  Actually, nothing.  Liger and I wandered."

            "So did ya get laid?" Brad inquired.

            "What!?" Bit and Leena's eyes popped and food fell out of their mouths. (Hehe)

            *Doc, Jamie, and Naomi sweatdrop*  Lioko just smiles cuz she doesn't have any idea about what's going on.  She just slurps her noodles...

            "No, of course not!" Bit replied with disgust.

            "Oh sure, that's just what you say."  Brad said in that accusing tone.  Bit dives for Brad across the table.  

Harry gets mad and starts crying, "Oh!  My beautiful dinner is ruined! (Harry cooked the food)"  

"Um, it's okay Harry." Leena soothed.  *Sweatdrop*

|Bed Time|

            "Well, we better get to bed everyone.  Goodnight!" Lioko cheered.

            "Goodnight." Everyone replies, and they head for bed.  Coincidently, Bit's room is across the hall from Leena and Harry's.  Jamie and Lioko sneak into the same room.  The crew gets situated in bed, and after a while the phone rings.

            "Arg, I got it." Leena tells no one in perticular.  Leena walks the kitchen and picks up the phone.  "Hello?"

            "Oh, Leena.  Is Harry there?" A voice none other than Mary's questioned.  Mary had come to accept Harry being with Leena, but still didn't treat her very well.

            "Why are you calling so late?!" Leena screamed into the phone.  It was midnight, and this bimbo was waking her up from her beauty sleep! 

            "Well excuse me!  How rude!  This is an urgent message!  Now give Harry the PHONE!"  She yelled back equally as loud.  Leena cringed, but yelled for Harry. 

            From any place in the hover cargo you could hear Harry's annoyed screams.  Seems like this call was a family issue.  "WHAT!"'s  "NO WAY MARY!"'s and  "I CAN'T!"'s were heard.  Harry slammed down the reciever and busted the phone.  Everyone ran out into the kitchen to see what the hell was going on.  Harry lay in a heap on the floor bawling.

            *Sweatdrop*

            "Harry!  What is the problem!"  Leena screamed.

            Sniff sniff.  "My--parents--want--me--to--come--home--right--away--sniff--won't--sniff--let--sniff--me--stay--sniff."

            "What!"  Everyone cried.  *YES!*

            "Yeah *sniff* it's *sniff* true *cry*.  official family business.  Said they'd cut my funding if I didn't come home."  Between Harry's strangled cries, the group understood what he was saying.  FINALLY!  No more Harry!  Bit and Leena looked at each other, their eyes locked.

            Harry packed his bags and was gone within the hour.  Now Leena lay in her bed, finally alone, and everything felt so good.  It was like old times.  Bit near, across the hall, and Harry VERY far away.  Leena slipped off her wedding ring and put it in it's case.  It was gorgeous, but-

            Bit gently fluffed his pillow.  It was soothing to think about Leena peacefully lying in bed right across the hall.  'Forget it Bit.' he thought.  'She's with Harry now.'  But he couldn't help think about the things Doc told him, and that unbreakable gaze.  Did she love him?

                        """"'''''""""""""''''''""""""""''''''''''''''''""""

Everything you are

                        Everything you'll be

                        Touches the current of love

                        So deep in me

                        Every sigh in the night

                        Every tear that you cry

                        Seduces me

                        I don't care about tomorrow

                        I've given up on yesterday

                        Here and now is all that matters

                        Right here with you is where I'll stay...

""""'''''""""""""''''''""""""""''''''''''''''''""""

            "OUCH!  AhhhhhHHH!"  Bit registered the cry as Leena's.  Who cares about Harry, Leena is and Bit are now.  Time to take hoold of the situation.  If Leena is crying, then by God, I'm going to make it so she doesn't.  Bit jumped from his bed and ran across the hall into Leena's room.

            "Bit?  Oh, could you get me into the living room?!  The baby is going insane!" She asked in pain.  So Bit helped her out of her bed into the room.  He sat her down on the couch and put a warm rag on her head while she slept.  He stayed up all night and kept the rag damp with warm water.  The next morning Leena woke up and smiled at Bit.

            "Bit Cloud," she whispered, "I love you."  Bit slowly opened his eyes, and peered up at Leena through the bright rays of light filtering in between the blinds covering the windows.  "Did you say something?"

            "Nope." Leena replied.  

            On month passed, and Bit decided to stay with the Blitz Team and watch after Leena when the rest of them were out battling or something.  Their unspoken love for eachother steadily grew from a flame to a raging fire.  Everyone completely forgot about Harry.  ^_^

            "So Leena, what are you going to name the baby?" Bit asked her.

            "Well, since we know it's a boy, i was thinking Demetri." 

            "What? Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Bit was laughing so hard he was crying.

            "HEY!  What's so funny about Demetri!  I think it's a beautiful name for a baby boy!"  She whined defensively.

            "Well, hey, it's great if you're naming a mythical creature."

            "GRR!  And you can do better!?"

            "Yeah!"

            "Well?!  What should I name my child?"

            "Christian, Elijah, or Noah."  Leena had prepared herself to laugh, but Bit's suggestions were good.  

            "Well, actually, I like Noah or Christian."

            "Really?  Well that's cuz I pick good names."

            "Ha.  So which is better?" Leena asked Bit for his advice again.

            "Well, when you see the baby you'll know if he's a Noah or a Christian."

            "True.  Thanks Bit."  Leena leaned over and kissed Bit on the cheek.  Both turned a reddish color.  Leena had definitely chilled out since he first knew her.  Was she becoming more of an adult?  Has she grown up?  "AH!"  Leena screamed.

            "What?" Bit asked, worried.

            "Bit!  My water just broke!" Leena cried in pain.

            "What does that mean!" Bit asked, even more concerned.

            "You baka!  It means I'm going to have the BABY!"

            "AH!  HELP!  HELP!"  Bit shrieked.  Bit layed Leena down and they called for a doctor.  A doctor arrived fifteen minutes later, and by then everyone had come into the living room where Leena was sprawled on the couch to see the action.  "AH!"  Leena wailed.

            "Everything's okay young lady.  Just try to push, the contractions are coming close together and your dialated to 10 cm.  It shouldn't be long.  A bowl of water and a rag were used to wipe the sweat off Leena's forehead by her father, while Bit held her hand.  After a grueling 24 hours of pain, the final contraction arrived.  The baby was coming! 

            "PUSH!  NOW!"  The doctor commanded.

            "AGHHHHHHHHH!"  Leena screamed, as her face turned red, and she pushed as hard as she could.  Bit grasped her hand as hard as he could, and the baby came out.  Leena sighed a relieved breath, and gently rested her head.  The doctor let Bit cut the umbilical cord (Leena said he could, and Bit was so excited).  The doctor had just finished turning the baby upside down to spank it (so it could start to breathe) when Bit was asking to hold it.  The doctor washed the baby boy off, and handed him to Leena.

            "Congratulations Leena, you have a healthy baby boy. So what is his name." The doctor asked.

            Leena looked into the baby's eyes.  They were green.  And his hair was fine and had a goldish tint.  "His name is Christian." 

            "Leena!  Look!  Christian has green eyes!" Jamie squealed.

""""'''''""""""""''''''""""""""''''''''''''''''""""

End of Chapter Four! 

MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  I'm so mean to end it there.  So.  Who do you think is Christian's father?  We'll find out in chapter five!  A blood test will tell all, and Jamie proposes?  Naomi has her baby?  Wow!  Lots of excitement!  'Till next time, bye!

Love ya,

Sunny-D


	6. New Beginnings

Tangled Emotions

By Sundragoness

Rated: R (Violence, Sex, Suicide, Language)

Chapter 5: New Beginnings

Disclaimer: LONG LIVE COOKIES AND CREAM ICE CREAM!  I don't own anything…crap.

A/N: I'm sorry I was so lazy you guys!  I meant to write it earlier, but I wanted to wait until I could think up some good stuff!  Hope you enjoy!

"""""''''''""""""""""'''"""'''''""""''''''''''''''""""

"Leena!  Look!  Christian has green eyes!" Jamie squealed.

"They...they are..." Leena looked in astonishment into her son's eyes.  She looked over to Bit, his expression unreadable.  Doc ponders this revelation for a moment, then says in that guy bragging way, "Bit, what _did_ you do?", a glint in his eyes.  Doc nudges Bit in the side while Bit's eyes go blank. ^-^

*Everyone face-faults anime style*

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"  

"Uh...*sweatdrop*...if there's a conspiracy about paternity matters, I can have a blood test done." The doctor offered while keeping his distance from Leena. 

"Oh, that'd be great!" Doc jeered. "But, I'm sure the baby's Bit's.  Ooooooo!  I can't wait to play with the little baby toys!"  Doc got hearts in his eyes.  Everyone else just gawks at his complete mental incompetency.

|FOUR MONTHS LATER|

*hm.hm..hmmmmm.hm*

*hmmm.hhmmmmm....*

"Hey Bit!  Where's that bottle I just gave you?"  

*hmm...hmmmm.hmmm*

"Hello, BIT?"

*hmmm.hhhhhhmmmm...hm..hmhm*

"DAMNIT BIT!?"

"Oh, hey, keep it down, I was just putting little Bit here to sleep." Bit rocked Christian's cradle with his foot while he hummed a little song.  It was nappy-time for the little cutie.

Leena growled.  "WHAT did you call MY son?" 

"heh...don't get too riled up Leena, you know it's bad for your health..." Bit squeaked as he started to move away from the approaching Leena.  *I can't help but feel love for this little child*

"Bit, I'm going to rip your intrails out and make them your extrails!" Leena screamed under her breath as she ran after Bit with a large diaper bag *could be used as a weapon*.

"Eep!"

*RiNg!  RiNg!*

Leena stops in her tracks and walks over to the telephone.  "WHAT!" She screams into the receiver.  Bit cringes.  *I hope whoever is on the end of that line doesn't mind wearing a hearing aid the rest of their lives.*

The doctor on the end of the line pales and cowers.  "Uh...I-I'm sorry to interrupt you Miss Torros, but I've received the lab results on the father of Christian."  *Wow, this woman is a trip*

The new mother hesitates and visibly pales.  "Al..alright.  Who's the father?"  She looks over to Bit, and he has a serious look on his face.  *Must be the results of Christian's test.* Bit thinks.

"""""''''''""""""""""'''"""'''''""""''''''''''''''""""

*Ladedadeda*  Lioko was cleaning Jamie and her room.  *Oh Jamie, I love you.  I do.  I can't believe I'm so in love!  I wonder what our children will be like!*  She squealed with joy. ^-^ (kawaii)

Jamie enters the room and sees Lioko in there cleaning.  She has on this kawaii yellow sundress, and her hair is tied back in a messy bun.  The sunlight from the open window danced across her shimmery silver hair and played with tones of her creamy skin.  Jamie felt his face go red.  Lioko turns around and her soft brown eyes meet his gaze.  "Hello Mie-chan!  Whatchya doin'?"  Lol.  He smiled when he thought of his nickname.  "Ohayo, Oko-chan.  I was just thinking about something important." 

"Oh, really?" She replied with curiousity.  "What's on your mind, Jamie?"

He hesitated.  " Uh...I just finished making a new strategy for next week's battle with the 'fuzzy pandas'.  Kami knows, the backdraft will probably interfere, so I made up this new strategy to hopefully put us in a better position if that's the case.  But that's not the important thing."

"That's great.  I'm sure it's a great strategy.  With your skill at strategies, you don't even need me."  She smiled.  "So what is this important thing?"  He could feel his heartbeat in his fingers, in his stomach.  

"Well, Lioko...I do wan-no, need you." He said, his voice shaky.  

"What's wrong Jamie?" Lioko looked at him in a very concerned way.  "Is everything okay?"

"Yes.No.I..I don't know!" Jamie turned and retreated as fast as possible.  Lioko just stared at the spot where he last stood.

"Jamie!"  *What's wrong with him?*

"""""''''''""""""""""'''"""'''''""""''''''''''''''""""

"No.  I'm not going to scrub your feet!" Brad shouted.  

"Come on Brad!  I can't reach them!  My belly is too big!  You helped make this bulge Casanova!" She death-glared him.

"But, but!  Naomi..."

Naomi's eyes get all huge and shojou-pouty.  "Bradipoo....I love you hunny bunny.  Please?" her lower lips trembles for effect. ^-^  

"Oh fine.  You owe me."

"Yay!"  Naomi does the little peace sign then kisses Brad while he sweatdrops.  Little bubbles start to float around the bathroom as Brad scrubs Naomi's feet for her.  

"OUCH!"

"What?"

"Naomi, do you EVER cut your toenails?"

"Naw, can't reach-em dummy."

"They're like talons!"

"Well, you can trim them while you're at it then."  She grinned.  Brad sank to the floor and cried out, 'Why me?'

"""""''''''""""""""""'''"""'''''""""''''''''''''''""""

Leena let out a gasp.  The phone slipped out of her hand and hit the wall with a dull 'thud.'  Bit ran to catch Leena as she started to pass out.  "Leena!"  He tightly secured his arm around her waist, then grabbed the phone with the free arm.  "Hello?  Doc?"  All that could be heard was an annoying buzzing.  "Damn."

Leena woke up to see Bit sitting at her side with a concerned look on his face.  "Wha-what happened?"

"Umm...I think you found out who Christian's father is.  Then you conked out."

"Oh, yeah.  I remember." Her eyes filled with tears as she got up and tried to leave.

"Leena.  Tell me.  It's okay." He chided as he wrapped his arms around her.  *She's so vulnerable.*

"No. Bit, it's not.  Bit........"  She cried into his chest.

"Yes?  Leena?"  He was dying here.  He had to know.  Was Harry the father?  Or was he?

"Bit..*gulp*..you..*sniff*...are the father."  She looked up into his eyes, hers fresh with tears.  "I'm so sorry!"  She cried.

"Why!?  OH YES!!!!!!!!"  Bit yelled out.  *Oh kami oh kami oh kami!  My dreams have come true!  I'm Christian's father!*

"You....you aren't mad?" Leena stuttered in awe.  She thought Bit wouldn't want to be Christian's father.

Bit looked down at Leena into her eyes.  "Leena, I told you once.  And I'm telling you now.  I love you, always and forever.  No matter if you throw a tub at me, call me names, or threaten to kill me in my sleep.  I'll still be completely and utterly in love with you."  His eyes teared up and his voice quivered.  "Leena...I wished with every fiber in my body that Christian was mine.  I love you both more than my own life."

Leena looked utterly stunned.  "Bit..." He put a finger to her lips.  He leaned down and kissed her soft lips.  A tingle ran down his spine as he smelled her scent.  She faintly smelled of wild fruit.  Leena deepened the sweet kiss and wrapped her arms around Bit's neck.  She broke the kiss, then said "Bit, you have no idea how long I've waited for that."  She giggled, then started to cry tears of happiness.  Things were finally right again.  Leena hears a distinct coughing sound.

She turns around.  "HEY!  GET YOUR PEEPING ASSES OUT HERE!" She screamed as Doc, Brad, and Naomi stood up from behind the couch.  "Isn't this great!?"  She exclaimed, as everyone fell over. ^_^

"""""''''''""""""""""'''"""'''''""""''''''''''''''""""

*Oh....Lioko.  How can I tell you how I feel?  I want to give my all to you, but I'm so scared.  I wish I had the courage to propose to you.  I'm just a pathetic chicken.  I don't deserve your amazing love.*  Jamie sat along in the control deck.  *Why does love have to be so _damn_ confusing?*

"Jamie."  Jamie turned to see Lioko standing behind him with a worried look on her face.  "Please, tell me what's wrong.  I can't bear seeing you like this."

"Lioko, I-" Tears filled Lioko's eyes. *He doesn't love me anymore, he's going to dump me* she thought, but figured she better let him finish.  She'd take it with dignity.

"I-Kami!  Why is this so hard!?"  He screamed out.  "Lioko, why are you crying?"

"Be-be-because!  You...You're dumping me, you, you, YOU BASTARD!" She turned on her heel and ran out the door.  She couldn't stand seeing him anymore, it was just too painful.  

"NO!  COME BACK LIOKO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, running after her.

"NO!  I WAS FOOLISH TO THINK YOU COULD EVER LOVE ME!" She choked as she ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

Jamie picked up a picture that fell on the floor from Lioko's hand.  The tear-stained picture was of Jamie and Lioko kissing while Brad and Naomi were in the background chasing eachother around the cargo.  Doc was also in it, holding up two new zoid models that he had said were for 'You and Lioko to plan strategies with'.  His tears fell over the ones shed by Lioko onto the picture.  "Lioko." He broke down infront of the door and cried his eyes out.  On the other side of the door, Lioko sat clutching her heart, also crying.  "I love...love you...Mie-chan...." 

"""""''''''""""""""""'''"""'''''""""''''''''''''''""""

Leena walked down the hall holding Bit's hand with Chris in a little pouch on her back.  They were going to go eat some dinner, Brad and Naomi were supposed to be making the food tonight.  "I hope Brad knows what he's doing..." Bit said nervously.  "I don't want any fingers in my food..." His face paled.  

"You're such a -" Leena was cut short when they passed the bathroom.  Jamie layed there crying his eyes out holding some picture.  "Jamie?"  Bit looked at the boy.  His whole body was shaking violently as he sobbed.  Jamie just continued to cry as if there was no tomorrow.

"Jamie, hey bud, are you okay?" Bit asked as he knelt down.

Jamie looked up to see Bit's concerned look. He just let out more uncontrolled sobs.  "Pull yourself together man!  Here." Bit helped Jamie get up and led him to his room.  "Just lay down and tell me what happened."  After about ten minutes, Jamie quieted and explained what happened between Lioko and him.

"So she thought you wanted to dump her?" Bit asked confused.

"Yeah, and I really wanted to propose.  Everything's so screwed up.  I ruined any chance of that now, she hates me." He said, silent tears streaking his face.

"Oh man.  Everything will be fine Jamie, buddy.  Where is she now?"  Bit asked.

"Well, I think she's still locked in the bathroom."

"I'll have Leena talk to her.  We'll staighten this out." Bit said, confidence in his voice, a smile on his face.

"Bit?"

"Yeah?"

"I envy you.  You know exactly how you feel, what you want.  You're so confident and reassuring.  I'm a pathetic coward.  A nothing.  I don't deserve her."

Bit sighed.  "No, Jamie.  Listen to me.  I didn't always know how I felt.  My brain would tell me that I shouldn't love Leena.  But my heart.  My heart told me I couldn't live without her.  Jamie, always listen to your heart.  It sounds cheesy, but it's the one thing you can trust. Love isn't something you can take lightly.  And you aren't pathetic.  You are so brilliant!   If Lioko can't see that, then she isn't right for you.  But we all knows she sees that.  And Jamie, believe me.  The way Lioko looks at you, and you look at her...it's love by no other name."

"Wow Bit.  That was deep." *Bit face-faults*  "Thanks Bit.  You're a true friend.  But I think I will have to talk to Lioko myself about all this.  It's only right.  I'm gonna propose.  I have the ring right here."  Jamie removes a small black velvety box from his vest pocket.  He opens it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.  Eight smaller diamonds encircled a larger one in the middle.  The gold band was fairly dainty.  ^-^ (Gorgeous!  Sigh....)

"That's a _really_ nice ring Jamie!" Bit almost screamed, his face showing his disbelief.  "It must have costed you a fortune!"  

"Well....It costed all my earnings that I've saved for the past three years." Jamie blushed.  *Only the best for the queen of my heart*

Bit face-faults.  "Holy...holy shit..." Was all he could manage.  That ring musta costed him like $10,000!!!!!  (The zoid battles drain the guys of a lot of money since repairs cost a lot, not to mention the money Doc takes from his check for living there.)

"Yeah...well let's go get your future wife!" Bit jumps up and grabs Jamie's arm, dragging him down the hall.  When they arrive at the bathroom, the door's open and Leena is sitting in there with Lioko.  Lioko seems more calm, she's stopped crying.  

"Um, hey girls." Bit said awkwardly.  "Leena, let's go." Bit motioned for Leena to get up, but Jamie told them to stay.  

"HEY!  EVERYONE!  GET OVER HERE!" Jamie yelled out.  Eventually, everyone in the group gathers around the _bathroom_. (Sorry, I have to giggle!  The bathroom?)   

Getting down on one knee, Jamie withdraws the tiny box once again from his vest.  Lioko's eyes grow wide. He takes her hand. "Lioko...my little Oko-chan....when I was upset back there, I was just having conflicts with myself about not being good enough for you.  But i've realized, with the help of my friends, that I love you.  And love, well, it's the only thing I can listen to.  My heart. So, Lioko, to prove my love for you, and my desire to be with you always, I say this: Will you, *gulp* mmmy beloved, marry me?"  Jamie opens the box, and reveals the ring.

"Holy shit..." Leena muses. 

"Yeah, that was my reply too." Bit comments.

*sweatdrop*  "GuYs!!!!" Jamie yells through clenched teeth, "I'm proposing here."  

"Oh, so sorry." Bit and Leena apologize.

"Brad, you never gave ME a ring like that!" Naomi cursed him under her breath.

"SHUT UP!" Jamie screamed.

*Jamie stares back at Lioko.  The tension thickens....could cut it with a knife....yeah, i'll shut up now*

"Jamie....I...I...I'm so sorry!  *Jamie starts to tear up, preparing for rejection.*  I never meant to get so angry at you.  Jamie, I loved you.  I love you.  I will Always love you.  Yes.  I will marry you!" She begins to softly cry, and Jamie's heart jumps out of his chest (not literally!).  Oh my kami!  He wraps his arms around her body, she lifts hers to his neck.  They kiss, and Jamie puts the ring on Lioko's finger.  They smile as their tears dry up and wipe eachother's cheeks.  "What would you do without me?" They said to eachother in unison.  Laugher fills the hover cargo.  Naomi is blowing her nose in Brad's shirt, Brad is crying (From the new lovers, or from Naomi?), Leena has very large eyes while Bit holds Christian in one arm, Leena's waist in the other.  Doc is jumpy around like a fairy (what's new).*snigger*

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH KKKKKAAAAAMMMMMMIIII!" Naomi screams.  Everyone averts their attention to the woman.  There is a puddle of water under her.  

"Whoa, Naomi's water broke!" Bit yelled knowledgeably.  

"WHA-" Brad faints.

"Well he's real MANLY!" Naomi screams as Leena runs to the phone to call that doctor to deliver Naomi's baby.

|20 MINUTES LATER|

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" Naomi shrieked in pain as her second contraction hit her like a bus.  "I FEEL LIKE MY DAMN INSIDES ARE BEING RIPPED APART!!" She finally lays her head down.  I guess this wasn't the time yet.  "How long is this going to--take?!" She screamed at the doctor.  Her voice became hoarse, her body drenched in sweat.  Brad was unfortunately awake, but being used as Naomi's stress ball.  She squeezed his hand until it started to bleed from her nails digging in.  He just took the pain, knowing Naomi was in more.  

|40 MINUTES LATER|

Jamie ran into the room with a new bowl of cool water and Lioko had a new sponge.  Leena grabbed them and started to wipe off Naomi.  "Girl, do you owe me, or what, ne?" She mused, and Naomi smirked.  Bit was watching Christian sleep in Leena's room.  It was already 10:00 at night.  Doc was off fetching new sheets for Naomi to lay on.

|LIKE 2 HOURS LATER|

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  I THINK--I THINK THE BABY'S COMING!" Naomi cried out.  Brad was worried he wouldn't have an arm left after his child was delivered.  ^_^

"Okay, Miss Naomi.  Concentrate when you feel the baby move, then push!"  The doctor instructed.

"NOW!" She yelled as she pushed with all her might.  She screamed out, and it was so loud it woke Christian.  The baby...it was coming!  

The doctor withdrew a baby girl from Naomi's cowering body!  Everyone cheered and congratulated the lucky parents.  Naomi smiled, and Brad ACTUALLY began to cry.  "Oh kami!" He kept repeating, "I'm a father!"  

"What's her name?" The good doctor asked.

"Her name is Salene." Naomi sighed.  This was the best day of her life!  (Besides marrying Brad, of course.)  "OW!"  She screamed.

"What's wrong?" Brad ran to her as the doctor started to clean up little Salene.  

"Brad...BRAD!  I THINK I'M HAVING ANOTHER BABY!" She said terrified.  Brad just couldn't handle it, and fainted on the spot.  Naomi lurched forward again and push with all her might.  Leena ran up and intercepted the child.  It was a little boy.  ^_^  

"NAOMI!  YOU HAVE A LITTLE BOY!" 

"Oh my gosh!  Two children!" Lioko ghasped.  

"No, not only two.  Twins." Jamie stated.

"Holy cow!  Now I get to play with three babies!"  The Doc's eyes get all shojou-teary and everyone falls over.

Naomi just lay there in amazement.  Twins?  She would have never guessed.  *Well, actually, now that I think about it, it's no wonder I couldn't reach my toes.* She thought.  "Ha!" She giggled.  What a day.  An engagement, and children coming into this world.  How wonderful!

"Uh...Miss Naomi..?"  The doctor questioned.

"WHAT!?  YOU DARE SHAKE ME FROM MY REVERIE!?"  

"Well, um, I was just wondering what your son's name is?"

"Well, now that Brad's up, he can name him since I got to name Salene."  Brad jumps up and runs to Naomi.

"I want his name to be Kami!" 

*face-faults*

"You WANNA NAME OUR CHILD GOD?"  Naomi screams.

"Well it sounds kewl..sorry.  I guess we can name him Shiro."

Naomi takes her two babies in her arms and kisses Brad.  "I love you."

"I love you too, Omi-chan."

"""""''''''""""""""""'''"""'''''""""''''''''''''''""""

End of Chapter 5!  

A.N.: Yay!  Done with chappy 5!  Did you like it?  Well go review it and tell me please!  I'm losing interest in finishing since I haven't gotten many reviews.  I'm not sure if you guys like it, so tell me!  Catchya later peeps!

Love ya,

The Sun Dragon


	7. Trouble over the horizon

Tangled Emotions

By: Sundragoness

Rated: R (Violence, Sex, Suicide, Language)

Chapter Six: Trouble over the horizon

Disclaimer: Onegai....don't sue!  I'm only 15!  I have NO money!!!!!  I don't own Hungry Eyes and other stuff I used in here that's not mine.  

A.N.~ Well, after a bag of chips, three cans of Mountain Dew, six mini corn dogs, one bowl of Raamen noodles, five pickles, two glasses of apple juice, one bowl of ice cream, and one package of double fudge swiss cake rolls, I bring you........chapter six!  

Brad: Pig.....

Sundragoness: Shuttup or I'll do somethin' really bad to you!

Brad:......fine (really quietly..you're still a big pig!')

Sundragoness: BRAD YOU LITTLE F-...hehehehe....oops.... *sweatdrop*  I'm gonna make you really OOC in this chapter!!

By the way, I think I'm gonna keep writing on this story and turn it into one of those long epic adventure-type thingies!  =)  Yay!  I think chapter five almost doubled my reviews!!  Oh, and for that individual who flamed me: I don't care!  Say what you want!  It's only healthy! ^_^ (Even though you are completely delusional....)

Well, I figure you're really sick of me by now, or you just totally skipped this section.  So, without further insanity by moi, here you go!

""""""''''''''''"""""""""""'''''''''''"""""""""""""

| Last time on Tangled Emotions|

"Yes?  Leena?"  He was dying here.  He had to know.  Was Harry the father?  Or was he?

"Bit..*gulp*..you..*sniff*...are the father."  She looked up into his eyes, hers fresh with tears.  "I'm so sorry!"  She cried.

"Why!?  OH YES!!!!!!!!"  Bit yelled out.  *Oh kami oh kami oh kami!  My dreams have come true!  I'm Christian's father!*

--*------*-----*--

"Jamie....I...I...I'm so sorry!  *Jamie starts to tear up, preparing for rejection.*  I never meant to get so angry at you.  Jamie, I loved you.  I love you.  I will Always love you.  Yes.  I will marry you!"

--*------*-----*--

The doctor withdrew a baby girl from Naomi's cowering body!  Everyone cheered and congratuated the lucky parents.  Naomi smiled, and Brad ACTUALLY began to cry.  "Oh kami!" He kept repeating, "I'm a father!"  

"What's her name?" The good doctor asked.

"Her name is Salene." Naomi sighed.  This was the best day of her life!  (Besides marrying Brad, of course.) 

"Brad...BRAD!  I THINK I'M HAVING ANOTHER BABY!" She said terrified.  Brad just couldn't handle it, and fainted on the spot.  Naomi lurched forward again and push with all her might.  Leena ran up and intercepted the child.  It was a little boy.  ^_^  

"NAOMI!  YOU HAVE A LITTLE BOY!" 

"Oh my gosh!  Two children!" Lioko gasped.  

"No, not only two.  Twins." Jamie stated.

"I want his name to be Kami!" 

*face-faults*

"You WANNA NAME OUR CHILD GOD?"  Naomi screams.

"Well it sounds kewl..sorry.  I guess we can name him Shiro."

Naomi takes her two babies in her arms and kisses Brad.  "I love you."

"I love you too, Omi-chan."

""""""''''''''''"""""""""""'''''''''''"""""""""""""

Chapter Six: Trouble over the horizon

It was 2:20.  Naomi hastily yanked on a pair of tan canvas tennis shoes while attempting to run through the living room.  After thouroughly running over poor Jamie, she scooted over to the baby cribs and kissed each munchkin on the forehead. "Sorry Jamie, in a hurry!"  He just shook his head and kept walking, on his way to meet Bit in the control room about a new strategy. "Hey Brad!  Leena, Lioko and I are going out shopping for more baby clothes, be back at 6:00!  Please have supper ready for us, we're gonna be really hungry!" She yelled toward the kitchen.

"Wait!  You're not going anywhere!" Brad's voice boomed through the cargo.  Naomi frowned.  *Is he really gonna make me stay?*  Brad ran into the room with a stern look on his handsome face.

"What?  Am I...uh...in trouble?" She cautiously questioned.  Her face reflected the hurt.  Brad's stern expression faded to one of mild confusion and laughter.

"Huh?  I just wanted a kiss!" He explained, then laughed.  "What'd ya think, I was gonna _ground_ you or something?" He started crying from his good joke.   *Love seems to melt the cold of heart...*

"BRAD!  I thought you were PISSED off at me!  You big jerk!  Now I'm not gonna give you a kiss!  You'll just have to wait until I get back." Naomi stalked off out the door, leaving behind a dumbfounded Brad.  "But-but-It was just a little joke!  Omi-chan!  Come back!  Onegai!  COME BACK!  I'll die by 6!!!" He ran out the door, and looked around.  *Oh man.  I missed her!*

"Ohhhhh handsome..."  Naomi stepped out from behind the door, swaying her hips in that typical flirty-Naomi way. ^-^  "I thought you'd be coming..." She walked over to him and planted a fiery kiss on his scrumptious lips.  Brad's head swarmed and his lips burned.  *Oh.......yeahhhhhhh..Ahh, no...don't pull away from me!  I need your lips on mine* "See ya Brad."  Naomi walks away from a dizzy Brad and makes her way to the Jeep and hops in with Leena.  

"Yep.  She can't get enough of this."  Brad walks back to the kitchen, a goofy grin plastered to his face.

|15 minutes and two songs later|

"So, looks like we have interesting futures ahead of us." Leena commented to a distant-looking Naomi and half-sleeping Lioko.  Celine Dion's song 'A New Day Has Come' is sounding from the speakers.

"Yeah, it's nice that everyone has finally settled down.  It seems like the world is perfect."  Lioko gushed upon hearing the question.  Leena's eyes started to get all sparkly, obviously day-dreaming about Bit.

Naomi rolled her eyes.  "You saps...Leena, you better WATCH THE ROAD!"

Leena swerves to the right after coming close to hitting a large cactus.  *lol*

~*UGH*  Each woman felt a faint pain in the pits of their stomachs.  Each wrote it off as nothing.~

"So how long is it going to take to get to this mall, Leena?" Lioko asked.

"Well, about-"

"Oh yeah!!!  Hungry Eyes is on the radio!!!" Naomi turned the radio up to a deafening level.  

"Naomi!!" Leena screamed, "Turn it down!"

"I been meaning to tell you, I've got this feelin' that woooooon't subside..." Naomi started singing along with this Richard Marx dude.

"Naomi!" Leena fumed.

Lioko joined in; "I look at you and I - faaaaaantasize...you're miiiiine tonight..." 

"Grr!  Fine!"

All three started at it.  "Now I've - gooot you iiiin my sights...with these..HUNGRY EYES!  One look at you I caaaaan't disguise, I've got - HUNGRY EYES...I feel the magic betweeeeeeeen you and I.......I wanna hold you so heeeeeaaaaar me out - I wanna show you what love's aaallllll about - darlin' tonight - now I've got you in my sights....with these -  HUNGRY EYES!"

*Another, more persistent sharp pain struck the blitz girls.*  All of them stopped singing.

"Um, guys?  I just had this really sickening feeling that something's wrong." Lioko spoke up.

"Yeah, I felt something too." Naomi replied.  "Strange."

"You guys are just worry-warts.  When you two are grey and wrinkled from worrying so much, I'll be laughing in your faces.  I'm sure everything's fine."  Leena laughed haughtily for effect.  *Maybe not.*

Lioko coughed nervously. *I don't care what Leena says, something's going on and it's not good....*

END!

**Hahahaha, just kidding....I'm so evil!**

|Back at the hover cargo, twenty minutes after the girls left for their little shopping extravaganza|

"Hey Brad!  We should order Chinese and tell the girls to get their own food!" Bit joked, hungry for some Chinese.  He jumped up on Liger's head to check out some damage from a previous battle with Leon Torros.

"Yeah!  Sounds good to me!  Wait...uh, nevermind.  Naomi was being all nice to me before she left and I'd feel bad if I didn't have supper for her when she comes home."  Brad cowered in a way that made the other two break out in laughter.

**~"Wow.  This bitch has you completely wrapped around her finger." ~**

The guys turn around to find none other than Dr. Leyon with a menacing look on his face.

"What do _you_ want?!" Bit screamed in hatred.  Last time he remembered, good old Dr. Leyon had kidnapped HIS Leena.

"Brad, if there's one thing old age can tell you, it's this; don't let any woman whip you.  You're a piece of good-for-nothing shit when you let a chick get to you."  The doctor smiled a wicked grin.  Brad stood up, a look of sheer disrespect on his face.

"You didn't answer the question Leyon.  What do you WANT?" Bit was growing impatient.  This man would stop at nothing to save face with the backdraft after Bit defeated him so many times.  Not to mention the whole rift between Doc and Leyon.  He had to be carefully watched.

"Well, I heard Leena had her baby.  I was thinking I could stop by and see the little tike." The doctor smiled that sardonic smirk once again.

"Sorry, but you aren't going ANYWHERE near Leena's and MY child.  Get lost old man." Bit shot back defensively.  He had this weird sense of a need to protect Christian from him.  All three men *maybe boys, whatever* advanced on the doctor, clearly expressing their desire to dispel of him.

"Oh, that's too bad.  I just had one of my men go in your living room and take precious Christian.  I suppose I'll be seeing more of him than you.  I think I'll have him call me 'daddy'.  I promise I'll raise him as if he were my own."

Bit screamed out in rage.  "YOU BASTARD!"  He turned and ran for the living room, Brad advancing on Leyon and punching him right between the nose.  Jamie ran to the phone to call the cell phone in the Jeep and tell the girls.  Disconnected...

He should have been in there watching Christian!  *Oh no!  Please be there Christian!  You're my family, I need you!  Daddy's coming!*  Bit ran through the halls and finally reached the living room.  He literally glomped over the crib, looking in.  

The cradle was empty.

"Oh SHIT!"  His vision started to blur as he walked over to Salene and Shiro's cribs.  Both empty.  They're gone.  All of them.  "Damn bastard.." Bit fumed as his whole body quaked and his hands flew up to his face to wipe away tears.  It was 2:45.  About twenty men filtered into the room, all staring at Bit with evil glints in their eyes.

*How quickly one's world can turn upside-down...*

""""""''''''''''"""""""""""'''''''''''"""""""""""""

~End of chapter six~

A.N. Sorry I had to make Dr. L so evil, but it just fit with the plot!  I HAVE FOREVER WARPED YOUR MINDS!!!  BWAHAHAHAHAHA!  Anyway, next chapter is called 'A life without'  Are the guys in big trouble?  How is everyone going to cope with the kidnapping of their children?  What does Leyon really want?  The rescue is on!  So get going, review!! Tell me it's good, flame me, don't care!  ^-^  Review just to say hi for kami's sake!

Love ya,

SunDragoness


	8. A life without

Tangled Emotions 

By: Sundragoness 

Rated: R (Violence, Sex, Suicide, Language)

Disclaimer: I need sleep…so don't sure me pleez!  I break my butt for you guys!

A.N. Wow. I'm in a really really crappy mood today so I'll probably be writing some sad fluff/angst. My friend's dad just died and my friend is in the hospital after being thrown from their vehicle. They were just coming back from looking for a new vehicle when his dad had a massive heart attack [he died instantly] and their truck swerved into the ditch sending my friend right through the windshield. *tear* I have no idea how he's doing, and it's just so..... SAD and goddamn frusterating!!!! *falls off chair* I think I'm gonna hurl, it's not fair!!! WHERE ARE YOU KAMI-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's like two days until Easter!!! Well, anyway, I suppose you folks don't feel like listening to my pathetic life, so I'll write chapter seven. Did you realize this is two chapters in the same week??? Wowie....I'm impressed with myself. 

*mopes around* 

5 minutes later.... 

*still moping around* 

10 minutes later.... 

*has to go to the bathroom* 

20 minutes later... 

I guess i'm ready now. 

"""""""''''''''''"""""""""''''""""""'''''''''"""""""""

**Last time on Tangled Emotions** (BUWAHAHA…)

The cradle was empty. 

"Oh SHIT!" His vision started to blur as he walked over to Salene and Shiro's cribs. Both empty. They're gone. All of them. "Damn bastard.." Bit fumed as his whole body quaked and his hands flew up to his face to wipe away tears. It was 2:45. About twenty men filtered into the room, all staring at Bit with evil glints in their eyes. 

"""""""''''''''''"""""""""''''""""""'''''''''"""""""""

Chapter Seven: A life without 

I've been through a lot of nasty shit in my life, but nothing--I mean, **nothing** like this. I look up with my stone cold eyes, accessing the damage. Ten men on the ground unconscious, Bit has a broken arm but is managing, and Jamie's fine physically--but just by taking one look at him you can tell his mind is in chaos. As soon as I punched Leyon, that sicko yelled for his men to attack. The discusting pleasure I got out of ripping his men apart scares me. It's like all the adrenaline caused by my loss went straight to my head, fueling my obscene actions. The other ten losers of Leyon's should be glad they decided to run. A silent tear runs down my bloodstained cheek. Jamie turns to me. 

"Brad? Are you..alright? Your face is bleeding." He says to me. I reply with a simple 'no,' and walk out the door. 

"""""""''''''''''"""""""""''''""""""'''''''''"""""""""

            "Leena! What are you DOING?!" Naomi screams to the red-haired maniac. 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?! We're going back!" She yells in reply. 

"I thought you didn't think anything was wrong!" 

"Well I do now!" 

"You're so stupid!" 

"Shut up Naomi!" 

"You, bitch!" 

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" The bickering women turn to see a very ticked off Lioko. "We just need to calm down! Everything will be fine!" She comforted. 

Leena was seriously doubting that. If everything was fine, why did the phone say that the number she was trying to call was out of service!?!?!? They rode in silence the rest of the way back. 

"""""""''''''''''"""""""""''''""""""'''''''''"""""""""

"Goddamnit, we need to start searching!" Bit shouted out in disparity. 

"Bit, just calm down! We know where they are." Jamie returned. *What was the point of shouting? It'll only get everyone even more edgy and me a headache!* 

"Well, Brad obviously isn't taking this much better than me. The sooner we find the kids the sooner I'll stop shouting!!! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shot back nastily. *Jamie has NO idea how I feel! Chris-chan is my only son, and damnit, I plan on raising him!! Oh, here comes the 'silent warrior'* 

"Hey Brad. How--What the hell? Why are you soaked?" 

"Well Jamie, it's called rain. Seems like the weather is changing to fit my mood." Brad went to his room to put on a different set of clothes and brood. 

"Hmm...seems Brad is a little better." Jamie commented. "I think I'm gonna go try to locate Leyon's Whale King. But, we need to find out if this is just Leyon's doing or if this has to deal with the whole of the Backdraft." 

"Good idea. I-ugh" Bit began, but stopped suddenly. 

"What? What is it?" Jamie asked with worry across his features. 

"I just thought of Leena and the rest of the girls." 

"Errrr...how are you gonna explain what happened?" 

"Shit..um..well, I better make sure Leena's restrained. That's for sure." 

"Brad better have a muzzle for Naomi too." 

"Yeah." 

"""""""''''''''''"""""""""''''""""""'''''''''"""""""""

"Hey! There's the hover cargo!" Lioko chose to break the uncomfortable silence as she pointed to the little dot in the distance. 

"Finally." Naomi said, sending a glare straight to Leena. 

"Um...guys..." Lioko stared into the sky with a horrified look on her face. 

"**What!?**" Leena shouted. "I don't see-" 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" 

"""""""''''''''''"""""""""''''""""""'''''''''"""""""""

"Did you feel something?" Brad asked Bit and Jamie as they worked in the cargo bay. 

"Yeah..." They both replied as the ground began to shake violently. 

"HOLY-" Bit screamed as he jumped into Liger for protection. Brad jumped into the Shadow Fox, Jamie in the Raynos. "Let's go check it out!" Bit yelled to them over the com system. 

"Gotcha!" Jamie quickly typed a command code into the controls of the Raynos and manually opened the cargo doors. [I don't think he can do that in the actual show, but that's the easiest way for me to do this!] The trio exited the cargo and searched for the source of this earthquake. Their eyes gained two sizes at what they witnessed before them. There was the Whale King, sucking up their Jeep [containing the girls!!] into it! 

"LEEENA!!!" Bit and Liger raced forward, just in time to ram into the Whale King before the Jeep was sucked up. 

"""""""''''''''''"""""""""''''""""""'''''''''"""""""""

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Naomi screamed as the Jeep was swung around in a blinding cyclone. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!??" 

"IT'S LEYON!" Was Leena's reply. She remembered his Whale King from the time he kidnapped her. 

Lioko looked like she was going to vomit. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" The Jeep was about to hit the ground since the Whale King had been knocked out of the sky by Liger. Two feet from the ground the Jeep started moving upwards once again. It was Leyon!!! AGAIN! 

"I'M GONNA BE SICK!!!!!! X.X AHHHHHHHHH!" Naomi was barely holding onto the dashboard. She was flung out from in her seat and was being whipped like a rag doll in the air. 

"NAOMI!" Everyone's voices rang out. Brad took off running in his Shadow Fox, but couldn't do a thing to save Naomi. She was thrown up into the Whale King, dissapearing from sight. The Jeep turned upside down, causing both Leena and Lioko to be ripped from its comfort. [Their jeep didn't have a ceiling, remember?] Jamie piloted his Raynos over to the flailing Lioko and opened the cockpit. 

"JAMIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! HELP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her light skirt flew up around her, exposing her underwear. 

He tried not to blush as he reached out the her. "GIVE ME YOUR HAND!" She was seconds away from reaching the Whale King, and he was seconds from losing control of his Raynos. He got on the tip of the Raynos and reached out for her. 

"JAMIE! DON'T YOU DARE LET GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He successfully grabbed onto her, and flug her quickly into the back seat of the Raynos and hopped back in. They accelerated and barely managed to get out of the pull of the W.K. [I'm tired of writing it out!] and broke the sound barrier. "JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" [Lioko =)] 

"""""""''''''''''"""""""""''''""""""'''''''''"""""""""

Meanwhile, Bit had run back to the hover cargo to transform into Jager. 'Jager CAS complete' rang out, and Bit was off. As he ran across the barren land, he could see Leena in the distance being whipped around in the air, mere feet from the entrance to the W.K. "OH SHIT!" He used his booster rockets [is that what their called??] and manuvered over to the W.K. Too late, Bit. 

"""""""''''''''''"""""""""''''""""""'''''''''"""""""""

|Inside of the W.K.| 

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! [a.n. gag!] Nice of you ladies to join me." Dr. Leyon eyed them with uneasing lust in his eyes. 

"Go to hell." Naomi spat, nursing her twisted ankle. 

"Ohhhhhhh, want some...NOODLES!" He screamed like a complete psycho. 

"NO! WE DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR DISCUSTING NOODLES YOU PEDOPHILE! [1] " Leena stared at him with disgust and smirked at his hurt look. 

Dr. Leyon moved towards Leena, a sick smile on his face. "Well, if you can't have the mother, then why not the daughter..." Leena's eyes widened, her smirk of victory soon became a frown of fear. 

"You b..better leave me alone!" She stuttered, backing away from the sad excuse for a man. The doctor advanced and pinned Leena to the floor. 

"Get away from her!" Naomi screamed as she hobbled over to Leyon and shoved him off her in a flurry of color. 

"BITCH!" He struck Naomi across the face, throwing her into the wall. Naomi slumped over into a pile of disarranged limbs. Leena shrank into a corner, terrified. 

*Oh kami-sama Bit, HELP ME!* She cried in her thoughts. *Wait Leena. You can take this guy. SHEESH!* Leena sat up and faced Dr. Leyon proudly. "You better stay the fuck away if you know what's good for you." She said in her iceist tone. 

"Oh, I know what's gonna be real good for me." He grabbed her by the neck and held her above the ground. He leaned in to smell her hair. "Ahhh...you have the same scent as your mother. Delicious...I wonder if you _taste_ as good as you smell." He cackled evilly as he ran his hand along her inner thigh while kissing her neck in a heated fashion. Leena tried with all her might to move, but his choke hold on her wouldn't budge. She gasped for air, "BBIITTTTTTTTTTTT!" 

"""""""''''''''''"""""""""''''""""""'''''''''"""""""""

Bit stared into the evening sky, a grim expression on his handsome face. "Leena, I'm coming. I won't lose you again. Aishiteru. [2] " He took off in the Liger, Brad in tow. 

"""""""''''''''''"""""""""''''""""""'''''''''"""""""""

End of Chapter Seven 

[1] a pedophiliac; sexual perversion in which children are the preferred sexual object (sorry, that's all i could think up!) 

[2] Japanese for 'I love you' 

A.N. GAH! I can't stand to even WRITE these nasty things!!!! Bwahahahahahaahaha! The plot thickens. AHH! The girls don't even know the children are missing yet! Will Bit ever get Leena and Christian back!? Will Naomi be alright? Is Leena gonna get screwed [literally]? Will Brad cry again? Are the babies okay!? Will Jamie and Lioko EVER have time to get married?  Most of these questions answered next time on Tangled Emotions! (I feel like I'm writing a soap opera....) *sweatdrop* Oh, how I loathe html.... 

Love,

Sunchan


	9. Where have all the cowboys gone?

Tangled Emotions

By: Sundragoness

Rated: Bad. R (Violence, Sex, Suicide, Language)

Disclaimer: *head falls onto keyboard*  Need…sleep…Don't sue…

Chapter 8: Where Have All the Cowboys Gone?

A.N. Ha-ha-ha!  I finally started to write chapter 8!  ^_^  I myself was actually getting quite anxious to do so!  ( Wow.  I really need to stop reading books by Mark Twain...^_^* )  I really hope I can break 100 with this chapter, but I highly doubt it.  Oh well, I may as well try!  So, without further ado, here is chapter eight!!!  BTW, this chapter will be told from multiple POVs.  I will usually give you a clue to who's mind we have entered ^_^

"""""'''''"""""''''"""""""''''''"""'''''"""""""""'''''''"""""''''''''''''''''

::Last time on Tangled Emotions:: (So soap-opera ish!!)

"Oh, I know what's gonna be real good for me." He grabbed her by the neck and held her above the ground. He leaned in to smell her hair. "Ahhh...you have the same scent as your mother. Delicious...I wonder if you taste as good as you smell." He cackled evilly as he ran his hand along her inner thigh while kissing her neck in a heated fashion. Leena tried with all her might to move, but his choke hold on her wouldn't budge. She gasped for air, "BBIITTTTTTTTTTTT!" 

--*-------*--------*--

Bit stared into the evening sky, a grim expression on his handsome face. "Leena, I'm coming. I won't lose you again. Aishiteru." He took off in the Liger, Brad in tow. 

"""""'''''"""""''''"""""""''''''"""'''''"""""""""'''''''"""""''''''''''''''''

Chapter Eight: Where Have All the Cowboys Gone?

Leyon.  The name, it burns like acid as it rolls off my tongue.  I knew he wasn't quite all there, but I never would have guessed the empty spaces to be filled with a jealous perverted rage.  And towards me of all people.  He was such a genius; his intellect outweighed mine by far.  But as the saying goes; there is a fine line between genius and insanity.  The way I figure, that line was blurred in his mind.  No, the blurriness is in my eyes.  Doctor Torros wipes tears from his eyes.  "Bit, God speed."

Hmmm...i wonder which flavor, vanilla or chocolate?  Ice cream is so yummy!  I think I will get some red sprinkles to remind me of lovely Leena.  WAIT!  Leena!!!!  "My love, I am the King, and am destined for greatness!  I shall pay you a visit quickly!"  With that, the biggest retard in the history of Zoids bounds out of the family business break room, running into a wall.   ^_^*

Ouch.  Why does everything hurt so damn bad?  Shit, it feels like my head was just pushed into a meat grinder.  Fuzziness...gray....cold metal...Leena...run...Brad.  Naomi pushed herself up, only to slump back against the wall. 

Those perfect round breasts.  So luscious, so tainting.  I rip her top off like the wild animal I have become.  Her creamy skin; it makes the blood running through my veins boil.  I cover her trembling body with my masse, her fingernails leaving deep red scratches down my unclothed back, bleeding in rivers.  Leaning to the nape of her neck, I enclose my mouth around her pearly skin.  She screams in reply, and only scratches with more fury.  This one; she was fiesty.  A lot like her mother...

This is all my fault.  I shouldn't have let her go.  I've never been dependent on anyone in my entire life; but she found my blind spot and snuck in unnoticed.  My heart was disconnected.  Now, I realize if I don't find her, I'm as good as dead.  Naomi, I...

I've never considered suicide, but it's taking on a whole new prospective at the moment.  As Leyon runs his filthy hands all over my body, I can't help but wish I were dead.  I'm so tired of feeling helpless, why can't I get him off me?  I never thought I was weak.  This isn't supposed to be how life is!  Bit!  Christian!  This woman is defeated.  Leena drops her arms, giving in to emminant defeat.  Tears start to run down her petrified face.  Where have all the cowboys gone?

I feel all my hope draining from me.  Even though I never believed in lovers being able to tell what the other feels, I can't get rid of the sinking feeling.  Where are you Leena, and are you okay?  Don't give up; I'm on my way.   And when I get there, Leyon is as dead as a fucking petrified chicken corpse.  I'll break his legs in half.  Then, together Leena and I will cut off his ears.  Next the tongue.  Naomi will grab a whip and lash at him until blood pours from his wounds in thick streams.  After that, we'll get in our zoids and watch as he plead for his life (though he'll have no tongue to do so) as we step on his mangled body.  Bit's eyes glowed with pure hatred that could have rivaled the devil himself.  Liger roared in response to Bit's violent thoughts.  They were both ready to kill someone; they always wanted the same thing.  And today was Leyon a la carte.  "Brad, I see the Whale King ahead.  Time for some strategy; Jamie, Lioko, you guys got anything yet?"  The Shadow Fox slows to a stop beside Liger, and Jamie nods over the vidlink.  

"We were a bit rushed, but we devised an effective and simple plan-"

Lioko's head pops up in the screen at that point, eyes a-gleam.  "-all you have to do is fire a missle into the Whale King's ventilation system.  This will cause the Whale King to heat up very rapidly.  (The engines will overheat since they cannot get rid of excess hot air.)  While Leyon is preoccupied with fixing it, you will sneak into the landed Whale King and storm the place!" Lioko's eyes get all dreamy then, "Ohohohohohho!  It's so cute!  Lovers going off to battle to save their women and children..."  Brad and Bit sweatdrop, and then nod.

"Let's go then!" Bit took off at once, and Brad alongside him.

"GOOD LUCK!" Jamie and Lioko scream over the com.

Brad is the first to reach the area under the W.K.  Bit, realizing he doesn't have the transformation armors to change into Panzer, has Brad take the shot.  "Alright, I have the main vent in focus.  Setting aim..." And then he fired, the blast hitting it's target dead on.  Immediately, they heard sirens sounding from the W.K.  Multiple zoids dispatched from it. 

"SHIT!" Bit screamed, mentally kicking himself for forgetting about Leyon's many minions.  The W.K. landed, but not without all his reinforcements.  "We can take 'em buddy!  Come on Brad, let's get these bastards!"  With that, they launched into action.

So hot...can't move....Leyon got off me cussing about something.  I knew at that moment that my knight in shining armor had arrived.  Thank god that sick fuck hadn't been able to do me in quite yet.  Oh god, look at Leyon!  He isn't even paying attention to me, this is the perfect opportunity to get out of here!  First though, I have to knock him out and find Naomi...SHIT!  THE CHILDREN!  Leena spots a vase in the corner.  Perfect....she grabs it, and stows away to the command center.  Stupid leyon, forgot to lock the door on me.  Ten seconds later...THUMP!  Leyon hits the ground, his bloody head held in his hands.  "YEAH!  AND LEENA IS THE VICTOR!"  Leena does a little peace sign and runs off to find Naomi and their children.  

"STRIKE LASER CLAW!" Bit screamed for the last time, as he nailed the only remaining lackey.  

"Come on Bit, I blasted Leyon's hatch open!" Brad yelled over his com, and they took off.  Upon entering they spot the passed out Naomi.  "Oh god!" Brad cries as he hops from his zoid to Naomi.  He picks her up and cradles her in his arms.  

"B-brad?" Naomi asks weakly.

"Shhh, don't say anything.  We're gonna go home as soon as we find Leena and the children."  A tear fell from his eye onto her cheek.  She smiled, and realized how 

much he truly loves her.  She falls asleep.

"Well, uh, I'm gonna go look for Leena." Bit says solemnly, his face hardened.  

"Be safe." Brad wishes him, and carries Naomi to his Shadow Fox.  

ARG!  Where could they be!?  Leena grew angrier every second, hoping to hell that Leyon wouldn't wake up while she was checking the security cameras in each room from his computer.  "Damn Damn Damn Damn...."  

"LEENA!" She turns to see the owner of the voice, none other than Bit.

"BIT!" She cries, running to him.  "Come on, we have to find the kids!"  They go back to the screen, looking through the cameras.  

"There they are!" Bit shouts, viewing the 5th screen.  

"WHAT!  Okay, that would be room 102...Let's go Bit!" She turns to him.  His eyes are watering, and his hands are reaching for her shoulders.  They had bite marks all over them.  "Bit, we can worry about that later."

"Leena-" He never gets to finish his sentence.  Leyon had woken up behind them and shot Bit in the back.

"BBBBBIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!" Leena screamed out.

"""""'''''"""""''''"""""""''''''"""'''''"""""""""'''''''"""""''''''''''''''''

End of Chapter 8!

A.N. OHHHHH!  POOR B-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!! I feel SO bad for leaving this at a MAJOR cliff-hanger.  *grin*  No, not really....ha-ha-ha!  So, we found out that Dr. Leyon had done the duty with Leena's mother at one time!  Yikes, I just keep giving this guy a bad wrap!  *sigh*  Alas, I must be going!  Now review and tell me what ya think!

Love, 

Sunchan


	10. Lost In My Dreams

 **H**ey 'viewers!  Like the pic?  It's so KAWAII!  I don't know where I got it, but if you know…TELL ME!  I want to give the person credit for it.  KAWAIINESS!   I know…I really should have gotten this out sooner.  *Hides in remote corner *   Sorry!!!   Life always seems to get in my way.  (I know, bad excuse.)  Anyway, I thought I'd do something a little special for all my awesome reviewers!  (If you're reading this, you better review after this!)  Heehee…

Thanks so much to: (This is a monstrously long list!)

            *I use some Romanized Japanese in here a few times.  Here are the meanings:

                                    Arigatou: Thank you!

                                    Kawaii: Cute

                                    Baka: Idiot

                                    Shimatta: Shit

**SO, now for the reviewers!**

~**Cakkie**: I'm sorry for not finishing the story, but there are a few more chapters yet!  I'll try to finish by the end of the month!  Thanks for always reviewing! ^_^

~**Kyoudan**: Please don't beat your head on the monitor!  (I don't want to pay your medical fees!) J/K!  Thanks for being so passionate about your reviews! ^_^

~**Kiandra**: Yep, I'm a girl!  You know, I wouldn't mind writing that fic!  (DBZ guys getting their asses kicked by the girls)  Hell yeah!  I'll put that down on my ideas list!  Maybe I'll write that after I finish my very prolonged story, Destiny Is A Foolish Thing.  Thanks!

~**Catalia**: Were you actually in tears when Bit got shot?  I'M SO MOVED!!!!  *cries*  I'm amazed that my story touched you so much!  I'll try to bring about a happy ending for everyone.  

~**Caitlin**: Harry's reaction?  Wellllllll….I can't tell you yet!  That comes up in a later chapter, k?  I promise I'll tell you soon, though.  I'm so flattered that you've been keeping up with my story!  Thanks!

~**Lyl_azn**: I'll try to continue soon, kay?  Don't pass out on me in excitement!  ^_^ Arigatou!

~**Kitai Matsuru**: Ranting is just fine!  (Har-har, I do it ALL the time in reviews.  I swear, people would probably rather spare my review than have it.)  You've really stayed with me through this story, and for that I'm very thankful.  Hope your server gets fixed soon!

~**Megaman50K**: I know…I am seriously evil.  Shhh…don't tell. ^_^  Sorry to keep you waiting!  I'm not sure if I should cut that thread of hope for Bit's survival…*insert evil smirk here*  Thanks for always reviewing!  

~**Lady Catalia Of Flame**: Mmmhmmmm.  I'm evil.  Just ask Megaman50K.  ^_^  I'll try to hurry with the next few chaps!  Arigatou!

~**Naomi Hunter**: Yay!  One of my best internet friends!  THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your support!  This story probably wouldn't be continued if it wasn't for you!  Arigatou!

~**Stella the Warrior**: YOU'RE GONNA HURT ME!?  *cries*  Noooooo!  Then you'll never get to read the next chapters and your soul shall forever be in turmoil!  HA-ha-ha!  (lol)  Thanks a bunch for reviewing,,,,,that is if you don't shoot me….

~**ClosetFreak**: See?  I'm updating!  *smiles proudly* Thanks for your review!

~**Teefa85**: Oh yes…Leena is going to be goin' postal.  Turn up the heat baby!  Arigatou for the review!

~**Dark Angel Himeko**: THANKS SO MUCH FOR BEING MY 100TH REVIEWER!!!!   *Jumps around like a complete idiot*  THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!  My dreams have come trueeeeeee!  *looks around nervously after realizing she's a nerd*

~**Knight Of Light**: I have continued my story, so now ya can't teach me any lessons in pain!  MUHAHAHAHA!  Unless…*devilish smirk*..we can-MUD WRESTLE!  BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!  Bring it on!  Oh!  A good song just came on the radio, time to move on to my next lucky reviewer!  By the way, are you also Guy Bushido?  ^_^  Arigatou!

~**Grath Longflech**: You go ahead and attack Leyon for me!  ^___^  Although…Leyon may not make it out of this chapter alive…not to spoil anything…BWAHAHAHAHAHA!  Thanks for reviewing!  

~**Moongurlie**: Yep, I know my chapter eight was a little screwed up with the tenses, I just didn't achieve the mood I was looking for.  *sigh*  But thanks so much for loving my story enough to leave a nice little review!  ^____^

~**Collin**: Uh…thanks for reviewing!  Stop back in soon!

~**Master Chief**: Sorry that you had to wait so long for the next chapter!  Don't be mad at meeeeeee!  I promise this'll be a good chappy!  Thanks for sticking through my writer's block this long!

~**LiquidSliver**: Thanks for all the enthusiasm!  Both of you are awesome, and I always look forward to your review!  Stick with me through this story!  Arigatou!

~**Aurora**: I know!  (Poor Bit!)  It'll only get worse before it gets better.  Oops, I shouldn't have said that…So anyway, thanks for reviewing!

~**Silversaiyan**: Sorry for driving you crazy waitin' for an update!  Noo!  Don't stop writing, I'm putting this up as soon as ff.net gets it's new software!  *Hugs*  THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING MY FRIEND!   See ya next time I decide to check my mail!  

~**Gundam Deathscythe Hell**: Long name, there!  (Awesome though, I love Duo and his gundam!)  DON'T SHOOT ME!  I'm getting too many death threats as it is!  LOL, not really.  I'm just being overly dramatic today.  I've obtained major trama today…My dad took me out driving for the first time ever-needless to say, It was beyond words.  I NEVER WANNA TOUCH ANOTHER VEHICLE!  Har-har, don't worry about me…pardon my babble!  Thanks for reviewing!

~**Lugiamania**: **hugs**  Thanks so much for reviewing all the time!  You're one of my more frequent supporters…so, I say: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!  **Lugiamania stares at Sundragoness, decides to back away slowly** What's wrong?  L-chan?  What?!

~**Alexpuppy**: Another one of my frequent reviewers!  ARIGATOU ARIGATOU ARIGATOU ARIGATOU!  Yes, B-chan is a highly kawaii nickname!   Anywho, I love your enthusiastic reviews!  Keep with me, See ya!  Once again, ARIGATOU!

~**SilentDragon+Devilboi**: My story is perfect?  REALLY!?  THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!  You rock!  Thanks for your review!

~**Azn gurl**: Thankies for your review!  I hope you like this chapter!

~**Critic**: Sorry for not posting this chappy sooner.  Arigatou for your review, whoever you are!

~**JCKILLA**: Calm down, I got ya chapter!  Read little one, read!  Thanks for the review!

~**Saturnkj**: Thanks for supporting my ficcy!  I'm amazed and excited that you think my fic is great!  ^__^  You know, if I get any more ego boosts my head'll explode…ARIGATOU!

~**Archibald Maringo**: Thanks for that tip on Aishiteru, I wasn't quite sure how to spell it!  I'm glad you like my story, and I hope you want to continue reading it!  Thanks for reviewing!

~**ChybbySka7**: Noooo!  Please read more!  You probably can't see this, since you won't read any more!!  REALLY, BIT AND LEENA WILL END UP TOGETHER!  SHIMATTA!  I SPOILED THE ENDING!  Or did I?  But I'll tell you one thing-Leena and Harry DO NOT GET TOGETHER AGAIN!  I'm sorry for your lack of faith in me…**cries**

~**Nani?**: Thanks for loving my ficcy!  Dirty Dancing is the best movie!  **Sigh**   wouldn't mind a little dirty dancing with Bit…**Dreamy Look** But, Leena would kill me.  Oh well, THANKS!

~**Rinoa Tillmitt**: I love reading your reviews!  I always look forward to such spirited reviewers!  Thanks for supporting my story, sincerely from the bottom of my heart!  **cries** You're too good to me!  ARIGATOU ARIGATOU ARIGATOU!

~**1234**: Thanks for liking my story enough to review!  Please read again!  

~**Anonymous**: I KNOW! This is so much like a soap opera…I feel like a king-sized baka!  Ah well!  It's fun to complicate things!  Thanks for reviewing!

~**Swat**: YOU ARE AN INSENSITIVE BAKA!  I don't need your shit that doesn't even make sense. 

~**A person**: Thanks for leaving me a review!  Glad you like the fic!

~**=)**: Nice name!  Heehee, thanks for reviewing!

~**Dreama the Leena Fan running a fever**: Awww!  Hope you feel better!  By now, you probably aren't sick anymore!  Well, just wanted to tell you thanks so much for reviewing even during your time of sickness!  Thanks for the kawaii review!  I love it when ppl put me in their reviews!  And no biggy about the Entrails Vs. Intrails thing, I'm glad when ppl correct me.  Better than looking like a baka…which I am.  BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!  ARIGATOU!

~**Paycotic Fox**: MORE PEOPLE WANTING TO SHOOT ME!?  ARGH!!!!!!!  Do I have to explain this again?  If you guys all shoot me, I'll never finish the story!  And like I was telling my other reviewers, your soul would be in turmoil if I didn't finish this!  **takes deep breath**  THANK YOU!  

~**Maru-chan**: This is really one of the better stories about Bit/Leena?  ReALLY!?!  AWESOME!!!!  Thank you thank you thank you!  I'm so flattered, I'm turning red!  Please review again and give my inflated ego another boost!   ^____^ 

~**Kinzoku**: Your review was so flattering!  Quote: "Are you KIDDING?! I LOVE this fic! It's dramatic, sweet, and hillarious all in one! I couldn't stop laughing... poor Brad!" THANKS SO MUCH!  Please review again!

~**ABBEY**: Thanks for noting my creativeness!  **Ego inflates almost too large for Sundragoness's head**  YAAAAYYY!  REAVIEW AGAIN PLEEZ!

~**Kitty-san**: I have updated!  Clap for me!  Heehee, thanks for reviewing!

~**AshErsOfeD**: THANKS SO MUCH FOR PUTTING ME ON YOUR FAVS LIST!  I'm so turning pink, it's embarrassing.  ^_^*  I'm really happy you like my fic!  ARIGATOU ARIGATOU ARIGATOU!

~**Cold Fire Phoenix**: You leave such KAWAII reviews!  So fun to read!  SO glad you love my story!  I think my head has officially exploded.  Ouch…ARIGATOU!  

~**AprilMills**: I have written more!  Check it out!  Thanks for reviewing!

~**Darkwarrior**: One of the best zoids fics…EVER?  ARGH!  If I get any more compliments, I think I'll pass out!  As I told Cold Fire Phoenix, my head has already exploded!  THANKS SO MUCH!

~**Hersheybar**: THANKS!  It's so nice to get compliments about keeping the people in character!  It's hard, and I'm glad I've been doing a good job!  Arigatou for the feedback!  THANKS AGAIN!!!

~**Lissa**: I kept writing for you, so go read!  **nudges Lissa**  THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

~**Shadowfox**: You like?  THANKS!  I hope you read more!

~**Evil #1**: Sorry for keeping you up at night!  I hope you got some sleep!  Bit and Leena will be an official couple..soon-I hope.  EEP!  I haven't even planned out my resolution yet!  Stay tuned!  ARIGATOU ARIGATOU ARIGATOU!

~**SakuraBubbles da Muffin Kaitou**: Thanks for leaving me a review!  I'm glad you liked my little romance story so far!  Keep reading!  ARIGATOU!

~**Amanda**: Sorry I haven't done the whole Bit/Harry/Leena confrontation yet!  I promise it's soon! Hmm…I wonder if I should do a sequel…ANYWHO-THANK YOU SO MUCH!

~**Arigato22**: I'm really glad you like this story!  I try my best!  Whew, I  haven't updated in forever!  SO SORRY!  THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

~**The B.A.T.**: THANKS SO MUCH FOR BEING A DEVOTED FAN!  **smiles**  Love reading your reviews!  It's so kawaii when you put me in your reviews!  I love it!  ARIGATOU!

~**Jean & Ivy**: Sorry for any confusion…I'm a rather confusing person.  Lol.  THANKS FOR REVIEWING!  Hope ta see ya again!

~**Lady Dragon Heart**: Here is your monthly dose of Bit/Leena!  ^__^  THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

~**Boogiepop**: Glad you like my fic!  REVIEW AGAIN SOON!  ARIGATOU 1ST REVIEWER!

''''''''''''''''''''''""""""""""'''''''''""""""""""""""''''''''''''''''"""""""""""""""""""""

Whew!  That was a lot of reviewers!  

SO NOW, THE STORY BEGINS… 

Tangled Emotions

By: Sundragoness

Rated: R (Violence, Sexual Situations, Reference to Suicide, Language)

Disclaimer: Hmm..I'm kinda hungry.  I dun own squat.

Chapter Nine: Lost In My Dreams

'''''''''""""""""""""""""''''''''''''''''''''"""""""""""""""""""""""""'''''''''''

**The first diary entry**

I am, by all means, a loner.  My life is void of all pain, joy, and-- love.   I wander from dream to dream, unsure of my past, present or future.  Ever since that fateful day; that day when my world was turned upside-down and set on fire.  Maybe I would be better off dead.  I wonder why I haven't done the deed yet.  I have lifted a pistol to my head many times..But then…I realize why I couldn't do it…I remember.  I remember my dreams.  The times when I actually _live.  _And die.   The times--when I'm with him.  The rose-tinted images still haunt me to this very moment.  It's been 10 years since my mind has gone fuzzy.  I see images of those green eyes looking into mine…the coy smile he gave me right before we made love…the sweet words he would whisper to our baby…the little suprises he would leave me on my pillow to make sure I knew he loved me.  And then…I cry.  Is he just a dream?  Is there something wrong with me?  Someone!  Anyone!  JUST KILL ME!  

~Leena

**The second entry**

Hello world in my diary.  My psychiatrist says I have to talk about what happened that—day.  We started chatting about stupid little things, and then he dropped the bomb.  He directly asked me—he asked me…OH!  The nerve of that man.  Damn him to hell for being so insensitive about my terrible past!  It's none of his God damn business!  Fuck, I'm so done with this.

            ~Leena

**Patient Notes: **

Subject of study: Leena Torros

            Gender: Female

Age:  29

            Problem with Subject: Hallucinations of past.   Mental insanity probable.  

            Case Description/Notes: Patient Leena Torros has created a dream world in which she lives.  Subject displays particular difficulty in discussing former 'dream' boyfriend Bit Cloud and his tragic death.  Also displays strange affection for deceased dream child Christian Torros-Cloud.  Her father, known as "Doc Torros", has been deceased for ten years, complicating the patient's case.  Mrs. Torros is classified as suicidal and should be monitored carefully.  

            Doctor Signature: Gordious Zion

'''''"""""""""""""""""'''''''''''''''''''''"""""""""""""""""""""""""""''''''''''''''''''''''

Okay, I know that was really short!  I just had to get the story moving in my new little direction!  So, are you confused yet?  Well, just wait for the next chapter!  MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!  I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I put this one up!  Double-feature!  As soon as ff.net is fixed…that is.

~Love ya,

Sundragoness

            


	11. Running

?angled ?motions  
  
By: Sundragoness  
  
Rated: R (Violence, Sexual Situations, Reference to Suicide, Language) This chapter gets a little LEMON fresh ^_^ It's not too graphic, or else I'd have to make this NC-17.  
  
Special Warnings: The story takes a BIG twist! Don't worry, you'll like the ending.  
  
Chapter Ten: The Past, Present, and Future  
  
Disclaimer: I am not responsible for any trauma you may receive upon reading this. ^_^ Beware!  
  
AN: pops another pretzel in her mouth No, I didn't die or fall off the face of the planet. Seems like it's been long enough though! Here's chapter ten anyway, it's short, but there will be more to come (I promise!). And it won't take a year either XD Go read!  
  
'''''''""""""""""""""""""'''''''''''""""""""""""""""""""'''''''''''''''''''' '''''"""""""""""""""""""''''''''''''''''''''''''''"""""""""""""""""''''''''" ""  
  
|Flashback|  
  
Leena's happy expression contorted into one of fear. As Dr. Leyon's maniacal laughter filled the control room, Bit Cloud fell to the uninviting floor.  
  
"BIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" From the look of fear, turned a look of pure and untouched hatred on Leena's porcelain face. Bit hit the ground, and ceased to move. A look so grim had never seen the light of day before now, and she was going to make sure it was the last thing that heartless bastard ever saw. The mad Doctor froze in his mockery, subtly disturbed by its intenseness. Unusually calmly, Leena began her assault. "Leyon. Poor Leyon. You know, I'm going to fucking rip your guts out, then feed them to vultures. You aren't even worthy enough to be fed to dogs you pathetic bag of skin." Her eyes glowed with the intensity rivaling her fiery expression.  
  
The Doctor just smirked and suggested with his empty hand to the pistol in the other. "Well Leena, I would almost be scared of your little threat if I didn't have this gun."  
  
"I don't give a shit if you have a nuclear bomb. I'd still RIP YOU TO PIECES!" She moved as quickly as the wind, placing herself behind the doctor, efficiently restraining his neck. She thrusted her leg forward, kicking his from underneath him in less than two seconds. "Besides, I know you wouldn't shoot me anyway." She jumped into the air, performing a body slam deep into his unsuspecting lungs. "FUCK YOU!" The gun flew from his hands on contact, flying to the other side of the control room.  
  
Leyon's eyes moved frantically, searching for an escape. His breath intake was raspy, madly trying to provide air to his battered lungs. Slowing his movements, he thought of a sufficient way to solve this little bind he found himself in. Rubbing his hand against Leena's leg, the sick Doctor began his assault. "I've always admired your gracefulness, Leena. If you let me go, I can guarantee your safety and your baby's. You could be my queen, Leena! We could be the supreme leaders of the backdraft! You and me!"  
  
Sickened, she just growled, "I've had too many men wanting me to be their 'queens'. Time to die, Leyon." Preparing to kick the man's head in, Leena brought back her leg. Leyon, seeing his only chance for escape, reached forward, grabbing her now extended leg and flipping her body to floor. "FUCK!" She cried, her leg in the grasp of the psycho.  
  
"YEAH, THAT'S WHAT WE'LL BE DOING IN A FEW MINUTES!" Leyon pushed himself over to her crouching form, proceeding to strangle her. Leena, startled by his exceedingly strong grip on her neck, gasped for precious air. Her vision began to blur and his lips moved onto hers. "So sweetie, how does it feel to be used and abused?"  
  
|End of Flashback|  
  
Leena awoke in the middle of the night, covered in sweat. Her hands flew to her neck, rubbing them. She looked around her bare room, searching for the hands strangling her. "Just another goddamn dream. When will they ever go away?" The torn and helpless Leena went back to sleep, awaiting a quick release from the world. Her husband slept next to her, unaware of the nightmares. Unfortunately, another haunting vision of the past crept into her subconscious.  
  
|Flashback|  
  
"CHRISTIAN! SHIRO! SALENE! Come here, babies! Hurry!" Leena frantically screamed to the children, unable to reach them in their pen. The pen itself was made of electric wire-Leyon was inhumane. Brad lay beaten and bloody on the floor, his children laughing playfully at one another in their little cage. They were the tangible essence of purity caught in the midst of chaos and destruction. The babies toddled over to the edge of the playpen at the sound of Leena's familiar voice. She bent over and reached for the little ones, careful not to touch them against the hot wires. She grabbed each one into her arms. "We'll come back for your daddy as soon as you're safe." Leena told Shiro & Salene. Not that they understood anyway. They reached the loading gate of the Whale King, the place in which Leena had first entered nearly a day ago.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Leena turned around to find the mangled figure of Dr. Leyon.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER DIE!?" Leena put down the children, directing them away from the crazed man.  
  
"Of course not. I promised I'd make you my queen. So give up this charade; you can't win." He heaved himself forward, punching Leena in the face without warning. She flew backward slightly, hitting into a wall. He then walked over to the young ones, kicking each of them once in the little ribs.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Before her vision flickered out of focus, she saw Naomi hobble up behind Leyon, shooting him in the back of the head with an RPC- 90.  
  
|End Flashback|  
  
It's morning now-time for Leena to wake her sleeping husband. His name is Vega Obscura, an intensely passionate man of 25 years old. He claims her memory loss is the result of a terrible accident that happened ten years ago. She reminisces about his eyes that burn and his heart that stills hers; he was a hot-blooded woman's dream. But, the mind-blowing sex just wasn't enough. The element of true love just wasn't there.  
  
"Good morning my love, I see you're awake before me." He whispers into her ear. He kisses her lightly on the forehead, massaging her stomach.  
  
"Honey? Can we talk?" Leena scoots further toward the edge of the bed, away from Vega.  
  
"What is it, my dove?" His gentle eyes probe into her mind.  
  
"I-when did we get married, exactly?" A storm of gray blew over Vega's eyes, faintly displaying his wariness of the subject.  
  
"We've been through this before." He removed his chiseled arms from her waist, then stood up and dressed himself. Before exiting their bedroom, he added, "I love you and that's all that matters. Why don't you go take a shower."  
  
Leena stared at the open door, silently cursing her husband's cool veneer. "Stop avoiding this!" She screamed out to the walls. "Damn you, Vega! I know you're hiding something." She dismounted their plush king- sized bed, then walked over to the supplies closet for a towel. A tingle erupted through her body as her bare foot touched the cold marble floor in the spacious bathroom. Setting down her towel, she gazed into the Victorian-style mirror. 'Am I going insane? Why do I keep having these.visions? Who is that man? Why-'  
  
"Need a helping hand?" Vega had snuck up behind her unseen. Her head shot up, eyeing the man she called her husband. The man who must be in the mood- he was without a stitch of clothing. His hands moved to her petite shoulders, gently rubbing them free of tension. He brushed his arousal against her behind; a shiver ran up Leena's spine. His eyes clouded over in a tempest of desire; it was the passionate look of lust. His fingers grazed over the straps of her welcoming lingerie, sweeping them to her arms. Vega placed his handsome face upon her bare neck, kissing her tenderly with his supple lips. She felt a growing hotness in her lower regions, despite the strange feeling of remorse in her heart.  
  
"Vega.Vega.don't." Leena's willpower was slowly melting away like butter in a desert.  
  
"Don't try and resist me, love. I know you want this as much as I do." He cooed in her ear. "I'll keep you safe from your dreams." Vega grabbed her by the hips and pushed the nightgown to the floor. Turning her around, he forced her body against his in a swift movement, then planted a deep and lustful kiss on her mouth. Leena's mind swirled, millions of thoughts colliding exploding as her so-called husband proceeded to.rape her in all accounts. But could your own husband rape you?  
  
~*~  
  
Two hours later as she stood in her shower, bent and broken, a revelation hit her. You could even call it an epiphany. She had never been out of the city. Ever. Vega forbade her to set foot outside of St. Sisten's walls. There must be a reason that he keeps her locked up like this, besides the fact that there are ruthless desert bandits out there. Fine. It's settled then. "I'm going to leave this place as soon as this damn shower is over."  
  
"Darling, are you almost done?" Vega emerged from the bedroom, his figure outlined behind the glass of the shower door. "I have to take a shower and head for work soon." 'Shit! That's perfect! I'll be out of here in no time!' She washed herself much faster now.  
  
"Yes, dear. I'll be finished in another two minutes."  
  
Hrhrhr. I'm baaack! Prepare yourself.  
  
Sun-chan 


End file.
